With a little help from my friends
by ajvamp21
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Takes place during the months that Callie and Arizona are separated. A friend from Arizona's past comes to Seattle to help her through this tough time. All characters belong to Shonda and ABC except for the few I created.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a re-post of chapter 1. The formatting sucked on the original post. **

* * *

This story is based on a dream I had one night. It is set around the few months that Arizona and Callie were separated. This story is post Lauren, but Leah has never happened.

Let me give just a little bit of back story before I dive into the story. I met this super cute blonde back in med school. Blondes were never really at the top of my list, but there was just something about this girl. She was beautiful and super perky. Way out of my league and far from my usual type, but I

went for it anyway. We hit it off really well and even went on a few dates but we knew we wouldn't be more than the awesome friends we became. We were inseparable, until I started dating someone. We still kept in touch, but things changed. She went on to be a big shot PEDS surgeon in Seattle while I stayed behind on the east coast. We still kept in touch through letters, but I still missed my best friend. Our paths didn't cross again until years later...

I was now a resident at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital and best friends (again) with Arizona Robbins. Man I missed this girl! Things just seemed to pick up exactly where we left off as soon as I arrived. Through her letters I learned that she had gotten married, had a daughter named Sofia, survived a car

and plane crash, lost her left leg to an open femur fracture which became infected, and cheated on her wife. Just getting out of a long term relationship and feeling that my current residency was leading me nowhere, I decided to pack up and move across the country to settle in Seattle to help my friend through this rough time in her life. It didn't take long to find a place to live and I found a really great roommate. Arizona even got me into the residency program at the hospital she was part owner of.

Today I just so happened to be on Dr. Robbins service. I was still just a 4th year resident since leaving my own hospital to join the program out here in Seattle. It was a slow day for surgeries today so I was standing in front of the OR board looking over a chart when Arizona came up beside me.

_Arizona: Hey Amber. (I look up when I hear my bestie's voice) Sorry your first week in PEDS was such a slow one. Though no dying children is a plus.(She says with a smile)_

_Amber: Healthy, happy kids are definitely a good thing. (her smile is contagious;I can't help but grin) Gotta love paperwork...(I say as I flip the chart closed and let out a sigh)_

We both walk over to the nearest nurses station and place the chart back into the file. We stand in silence for a moment before Arizona starts talking again.

_Arizona: Wanna grab some drinks at Joe's after our shifts? It looks like we managed to get off at the same time today. _

_Amber: (excited) Of course! You, me, and tequila shots, just like old times.(grabs phone from my pocket) I'll just shoot Rachel a text and let her know that I will be home late._

_Arizona: (laughing) I think I'll stick to a nice glass of white wine. You know what kind of trouble we used to get into while drinking Tequila. (Flashes Amber her super magic smile)_

_Amber: (grabs Arizona on the arm and playfully shakes her) Oh c'mon Arizona...We are celebrating our awesome friendship being back on track. We gotta do shots!_

_Arizona: (laughing) Ok, ok...but you are buying!_

It was 7:00 and Arizona was already outside the hospital waiting for me so we could walk over to Joe's together. The two women shared a cigarette and a little chit chat while walking towards the door and opening it.

_Amber: So, this is where everyone from the hospital hangs out? It's very...homey. _

It wasn't very busy in the bar since it was still early yet. Arizona looked kind of nervous, her eyes darting from one side of the room to the other before heading over to the bar.

_Joe: Arizona! Haven't seen you here in a while..._

_Arizona: Hey Joe! Yeah, my schedule has been super crazy lately. (Not really wanting to tell him the real reason she had been avoiding his bar) _

_Joe: What can I get you and your friend here? _

_Amber: (sitting down on a stool) 4 shots of tequila, salt shaker and a bowl of limes._

_Joe:(looking at Arizona, laughing) With that order, she fits right in with you guys...(he turns for a second and sits 4 shot glasses down in front of them along with a salt shaker and limes)_

_Arizona: (removing her coat) This is Amber. She is an old friend from back home that just moved to Seattle and is working at the hospital now._

_Amber: (shakes Joe's hand) Nice to meet you. I have a feeling you will be seeing a lot of me. (watching Joe pour the shots) I drink a lot when I'm single...(downs both of her shots)_

_Arizona: (taking her first shot) Single?! (turning to look at Amber) What happened? Thought you were crazy in love?_

_Amber: (waving Joe back over to refill her shots) I was in love...Engaged, actually. (showing Arizona the ring __on the chain she was wearing around her neck)_

_Arizona: (concerned) Oh my god, Amber...Did she call it off?_

_Amber: Yeah...If you consider going back to the land of men calling it off. (slamming back another shot)_

_Arizona: (placing her hand on Amber's) I'm so sorry...Why haven't you told me sooner?_

_Amber:(taking another shot and sucking on a lime) I've been having a rough time dealing with it, and things have been rough for you lately too. (thinking that'two can play at this game' she quickly changes the subject) Why haven't I met your wife and daughter?_

_Arizona: (removing her hand from Amber's) Touche. (taking her second shot)_

_Joe: (looking at Arizona) Head's up, Arizona. (looking toward the door)_

Arizona looks to the door when she hears the familiar ding of the bell. Her mouth dropped when she saw who had entered the bar with Yang (who I had met a few days ago). She couldn't keep her eyes off of the brunette. The brunette looked around and noticed Arizona staring. She and Christina quickly made their way over to the dart boards and started up a game. Amber was still talking when she noticed Arizona was no longer paying attention to her.

_Amber: Arizona, what are you...(turns to see what she was looking at, notices Callie) Damn, who is that? She is HOT! __(taking another shot) Joe, send her a drink on my tab._

Joe nods and pours a couple shots of tequila and takes them over to Christina and the mystery brunette. Christina gives me a quick nod of appreciation and the brunette gives a weak smile.

_Arizona: (releasing the breath she had been holding) That is Calliope. My Wife._

_Amber: (tequila spraying from her mouth) WHAT! Omg, Arizona, I'm so sorry...I wouldn't have said she was hot if I had known. (turning back around to the bar after noticing she was attracting some attention, a little embarrassed)_

_Arizona: (taking another shot) It's okay, Amber. She is hot...This bar is where we first met. I kissed her in the __bathroom._

_Amber: (throwing money down on the bar after noticing her friend's sad face) Let's get out of here...I have a bottle __at my place and we can finish this conversation._

Callie noticed that Arizona got up and was walking toward the door. She was also wondering who the mystery woman was with her. She was staring at her wife, she couldn't help it. She still loved her but couldn't trust her.

Amber and Arizona had already had a few shots a piece and decided it would be best to call a cab. It was a short ride to Amber's place. Her roommate wasn't home, so they had the place to themselves. Amber insisted that Arizona take a seat in the living room and she ran into the kitchen.

_Amber: (looking through cabinets and the fridge) I have tequila, whiskey, beer and wine. Pick your poison._

_Arizona: (finding the remote for the stereo system on the coffee table) I think we should stick to tequila._

_Amber: One bottle of Tequila and a six pack of beer coming right up. Turn on some music. I think tonight calls for a little dance party. _

One of Arizona's favorite songs comes on the radio and she begins to dance around the living room. Amber is still in the kitchen looking for shot glasses. When she turns to walk into the living room, she couldn't help but giggle when she saw Arizona dancing around the room. She put the alcohol and snacks down on the coffee table and joined in on the dance. They spent the rest of the night drinking, dancing, and talking about how screwed up their love lives had gotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Re-post**

* * *

Arizona was still asleep the next morning when Amber had to leave for work. She left a note on the breakfast bar for her to stay as long as she liked and that she would see her later that day at work and that she would page her about maybe having lunch together. When Amber arrived at the hospital she quickly got dressed in some scrubs and headed to the chief residents office to receive her orders for the day.

_Amber: (scanning through my paperwork) Ortho rotation, nice! (this was one of the contenders for her specialty)_

Amber managed to find her way up to Ortho without having to ask for directions. She was pleased with herself until she opened the door and saw Callie standing with her arms crossed over her chest with a pissed off look on her face talking to a nurse. Walking over to her, she took a deep breath, and tapped her on the shoulder.

_Amber: (mouth went dry) Dr. Torres?_

_Callie: Yes? What can I do for you? (Turning, then remembering her from the bar) Oh, hey. You were at Joe's last night, right? Thanks for the drinks._

_Amber: (overly confident, forgetting who this woman was for a moment) Yeah, sure. No problem. I can't resist buying __a pretty lady drinks...(instantly regretting her words) I mean..Crap! Now I've made this awkward. (the nurse that __she was talking to walks away and Callie glares at Amber) Looks like I'm on your service this week. What do we have going on today?_

_Callie: (before she could say anything her pager goes off) Just when I thought I could just pawn all of my paperwork off on the new resident and leave early... (sighs) Follow me to the ER, got a bus crash coming in. _

It was a silent walk to the elevators. Once we were in the elevator she pressed the button for the ER floor and suddenly Amber felt trapped. The look on Dr. Torres' face said that she wanted to ask questions, but she stayed quiet. Amber was dreading a conversation as to why she was hanging out at a bar with her wife. She certainly didn't want to lie to this woman about their past. Suddenly the elevator dings to signal we have reached our destination. The doors open and we rush out. Dr Torres then turns to me and asks...

_Callie: So, how do you know Dr. Robbins?_

This was gonna be a long week...

It was finally lunchtime so Amber headed up to the PEDS ward to see if Arizona was ready to eat. Arizona was just finishing up some post-op notes when she reached the nurses station.

_Amber: Hey. (texting then putting away my phone) You ready?_

_Arizona: Hey you! (flashing me a smile) Thanks for letting me crash at your place last night. I had such a great time catching up on everything. BTW, Rachel didn't get home til this morning. (laughing) She stared at me wondering who the hell I was, grabbed a cup of coffee, then went straight to her room._

_Amber: (laughing) She probably thought you were just some random girl I brought home from the bar last night. She must have_

_made plans to leave me an empty apartment when I told her I was headed to the bar. She is pretty cool. Next time you come over I'll introduce you._

The friends made their way to the cafeteria and continued laughing and talking while deciding what to have for lunch. They talked about Arizona not being able to hang out for the next couple of days due to it being her nights with Sofia, Amber's tendancy to bring complete strangers home from bars and finally Amber told Arizona that she was on Callie's service this week.

_Amber: (finishing the apple she was eating) She asked me how I knew you while we were on our way to the ER this morning._

_I kind of froze, I didn't know what to say. (snickers to herself a little) She is beautiful but damn if she isn't completely intimidating. (thinking about how gorgeous Callie is and how cute the interns were) God, I need to get laid...It's been way too long._

_Arizona: (a little shocked) Stop drooling Amber, she is still my wife! (playfully smacking Amber's arm, laughing) I will_

_talk to her tonight when she drops Sofia off at my hotel room. Tell her that you are just an old friend and that she has _

_nothing to worry about._

_Amber: (tossing her apple core into the nearest trash can, basketball style) Yes! You know you can always stay at my __place instead of the hotel. It would be fun having you around all the time and having someone in the house that actually __cooks. We do have an extra room, you know._

_Arizona: (nibbling on a carrot, kind of at a loss for words) You are an amazing friend, you know that?_

_Amber: I know, I'm awesome. (both friends laugh)_

Suddenly both women's pagers went off and they said their goodbyes to each other knowing that they probably wouldn't see each other the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Re-post. Bold Italic is text conversation.**

* * *

Several weeks had past since that day, Arizona had moved into Amber's place, and everything was going great. Sofia loved not having to hang out in a hotel room and enjoyed the nights that she got to spend playing with Amber when Arizona had to work the late shift. Tonight was one of those nights.

_Amber: (sitting in the middle of the living room floor building block castles with the child) Want to order some pizza tonight Sof? _

_Sofia: Momma?_

_Amber: She will be home soon little one. (picking Sofia up and walking to the kitchen to grab the phone) We will get one cheese and one pepperoni so Momma can have some when she comes home._

Amber picks up the phone and makes the call. She also puts Sofia in her highchair and gives her a graham cracker and some milk to hold her over til the pizza gets there. Minutes later there is a knock at the door.

_Amber: (opening the door) Wow, that was...Dr. Torres? What are you doing here? Arizona said you wouldn't be picking Sofia up until later tonight._

_Callie: (a little nervous) I, I got off early tonight and was hoping to go ahead and pick her up._

_Amber: (opening the door wider and inviting her in) Arizona isn't home yet, so it's just me and Sof here right now. We ordered pizza, you are welcome to hang out for a while if you want. (both women walking into the living room, the child noticing her Mommy was there)_

_Sofia: (with her mouth full of cracker, crumbs flying out of her mouth) Mommy!_

_Callie: (walking into the kitchen toward her daughter) Hey baby girl! (kissing her forehead) You having fun with Amber tonight? _

_Amber: (joining them in the kitchen) We have been playing with blocks and watching movies today. (looking at Callie) Can I get you something to drink? Beer? Glass of wine? (opening the fridge)_

_Callie: (sitting at the table) A beer would be amazing, thanks._

_Amber: (handing Callie a beer and opening her own) I'm gonna go give Arizona a call to see how much longer she is gonna be at the hospital and get Sof's bag ready. (walking toward her room)If the pizza man shows up, the money is on the counter._

Amber decides to just shoot Arizona a text so Callie couldn't hear the conversation she wanted to have with the woman. While waiting for a response she walked into Sofia and Arizona's room to pack a bag for the girl. She heard the knock on the door and Callie thanking the guy for the delivery.

_Amber: (looking at her phone, whispering) C'mon Arizona...I need to know what to do..._

_Callie:(shutting the door and yelling down the hall) Pizza's here!_

_Amber: K, be out shortly! There are paper plates on the kitchen counter!_

_**Arizona: What do you mean Callie is there? I will probably be another hour or so, just finishing up some post-op charting. Don't let her take Sof til I get there.**_

_**Amber: I ordered pizza, so there will be food for you when u get home. I got a pepperoni pizza just for you.**_

_**Arizona: Thnx! :) See you guys soon.**_

_Amber: (walking back to the kitchen, shoving her phone into her pocket) Alright, let's eat. (taking the six pack out of the fridge) Another beer?_

_Callie: Sure, thanks! (cutting up a slice of pizza for Sofia) What did Arizona say?_

_Amber: (joining Callie at the table) She is just finishing up some charting, an hour tops she said. (taking a slice of cheese from the box) So, any amazing cases today?_

_Callie: (nibbling on her slice) Nope, just a couple of routine knee replacements and a few broken bones. Had a lot of time to catch up on some paperwork in my office though._

_Amber:(reaching for another slice) Well, that sounds...boring! (laughing)_

_Callie: (smiling) Well, had you been at work today, that paperwork would have been all yours...(grabbing a slice_

_of cheese and another beer) You start back on my service tomorrow, right?_

_Amber: Yep! (cutting more pizza for Sofia) I'm glad Arizona prefers wine, cuz this six pack is about to be a goner..._

The rest of dinner was spent talking to Sofia and about what was on the Ortho schedule for the rest of the week. Once dinner was finished and everything was cleaned up, they went back to the bedroom to play with Sofia while they waited for Arizona to come home. They were so into playing that they didn't hear Arizona open the door. The blonde stood at her bedroom door just watching them play until the little girl spotted her Momma.

_Sofia: Momma home! (she gets up and runs into Arizona's waiting arms)_

_Amber: (getting up off the floor) Hey Ari, how was work?_

_Arizona: (holding Sof and looking at Callie) Exhausting. Just ready for a hot bath and sleep._

_Amber: (walking toward Arizona and Sofia, kissing Sof on the cheek) Well, I will go pour you a glass of wine and heat up a couple slices of pizza for you. (purposefully leaving Callie and Arizona alone with their daughter)_

_Arizona: (putting Sofia back down with Callie) Thanks, Amber. (watching Amber leave the room, sits on her bed and removes her shoes) Hey Callie, sorry I was late. I just wanted to see Sof one more time today before she leaves with you._

_Callie: (getting up off the floor) That's okay. I got out of work early and wanted to see her as soon as possible. Amber seems to be great with her. (noticing Arizona wincing in pain) Are you okay?_

_Arizona: (a little shocked that she cared) Once I get this prosthetic off and soak in the tub, I should be fine...__and yeah, Amber is amazing with Sof. This living situation is really working out great._

They looked at each other with love in their eyes, but didn't say a word. Finally Callie broke the stare and started to clean up the toys they had been playing with.

_Amber: Arizona! Pizza's ready!_

_Callie: (watching Arizona get up and move toward the bedroom door) I guess that's my que to get out of here. (to Sofia) Tell Momma goodnight, Sof. _

Callie walks to the door with Sofia in her arms and allows Arizona to give her goodnight kisses and hugs. Out of habit, Arizona unintentionally kisses Callie's cheek as well. Arizona begins to feel the blush in her cheeks and wants to say something, but she keeps her mouth shut. Callie just gives her a weak smile and walks out of the bedroom and out of the apartment. Once Arizona hears the door shut, she emerges from the bedroom.

_Amber: (handing Arizona a glass of wine) Hey, you okay? (pulls out a chair for her) She seemed to leave in a hurry._

_Arizona: (slumping down into the chair, letting out a sigh) I just kissed Callie. (noticing Amber's shocked face) __On the cheek. Just like I do to Sofia. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just happened._

_Amber: (sitting a plate of pizza in front of Arizona) I think you guys really need to sit down and talk. She seemed __to be a little sad that you weren't here when she got here. (opening the last bottle of beer) I'll go and start __running the bath for you while you eat. If you wanna talk afterwards, I'll be in my room._

Arizona refilled her wine glass before walking into the bathroom. She set her glass down on the edge of the tub and turned off the water. After removing her clothes, she then sat down on the toilet to remove her prosthetic. She couldn't help but laugh when she realized Amber had used her favorite vanilla scented bubble bath and had lit a few vanilla scented candles as well. Her best friend was so good to her. Hopping her way back to the tub, she gently sat down on the ledge and lowered herself into the hot, steamy, bubbly water. So many thoughts were running through her brain. Does she really have a chance at getting her family back together? Will Callie be willing to work through this? She loved and missed her wife. She was gonna do whatever it takes to get her back.

Amber's room is the closest to the bathroom and she realizes that Arizona is still in the tub. She has either fallen asleep or she was upset. Either way, Amber knew she should check on the woman. When she stepped out of her room she gently knocked on the bathroom door.

_Amber: (opening the door just a crack) Arizona? Are you okay in there?_

_Arizona: (wiping tears from her cheek, voice a little shaky) Yeah, I'm okay. Just have a lot going through my head __right now, and trying to process._

_Amber: Want me to bring you the rest of the wine? Sounds like you might need it..._

_Arizona: Sure, thanks. (listening to Amber's footsteps down the hall) _

_Amber: (opening the bathroom door, one hand covering her eyes) Ok, I'm back. Make sure all your bits are covered __before I walk in there. (smiles then jokingly says) I'd rather not see all that sexiness, I may get flashbacks to __our early friendship years._

_Arizona: (laughing) I'm all covered up, c'mon in. (watching Amber reach for her wine glass to refill it before __sitting on the floor next to the tub) You think you are so funny, don't you?_

_Amber: (grinning ear to ear;grabbing a towel from the floor) You should get out of there soon. Pruney is not __the new sexy, Arizona. (laughing as Arizona sticks out her tongue) Need help or are you okay getting out on your own?_

_Arizona: I'll be fine. (pulling the plug in the tub) Go to bed Amber, you have done enough for me for one night. _

After Arizona got herself out of the tub, dried and into her pajamas, she realized that she forgot to bring her crutches into the bathroom so she could get back down the hall to her room. Just as she was about to ask Amber to help her, she noticed that apparently Amber had brought them into the bathroom with her and they were resting against the door. She owed Amber big time for all her help tonight. She decided to take her out to Joe's in a couple of days and find her a hookup. She knew her friend was in need of some fun.

Just a few blocks down the street Callie was also enjoying a hot bath after putting Sofia down for the night. The only thing on her mind was the embarrassed/flushed look on her estranged wife's face when she instinctively kissed her on the cheek. God, she was so irresistible even though Callie was still so mad at her. All she wanted to do was take her wife into her arms and tell her that everything would be okay. Most nights were sleepless for her because of the empty spot next to her in her bed. Their bed. She needed to know that the spark was still there. The next time she saw her wife, she was going to try an experiment. She had to know if there was still a chance for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this chapter is rated M. This is my first attempt at writing any sort of sexy scene, so be nice! Haha. Eventually this scene may get a re-write so I am open to all suggestions to make it better.

* * *

The next day at the hospital Arizona, Amber, Rachel, and Christina were all having lunch together. They had all splurged and had Chinese delivered to the hospital. There was just some idle chit-chat going on about how they would all plan on going out together over the coming weekend for a girls night.

_Amber: (looking across the table to Rachel and Christina) Ok, girls. We seriously need a ladies night. Somewhere __other than Joe's._

_Rachel: (placing the cap on her bottle of water) Definitely somewhere we can dance. I'd also say maybe a strip __club, but I don't think Yang here would be up to that. (nudging Christina in her side)_

_Christina: (rolling her eyes) Give me enough tequila and I can deal with the half-naked women. (the other women all __start to giggle) Just no lap dances!_

_Amber: (looking at her bestie) What do you say Arizona? Are you up for it? (shoving a bite of lo mein into her mouth)_

_Arizona: I don't know guys...I would definitely be up for dancing. I would just have to make sure Callie can take __Sofia, whatever night we end up going out. (noticing the looks on her friend's faces when she mentioned her wife's __name, then cheerfully) Besides, we need to get Amber here some action. I definitely vote drinks and dancing._

_Rachel: Oh, Amber definitely needs some action. (Amber kicks her in the shin) Besides, I haven't even seen her bring __anyone home recently, except for you Arizona, before I knew you guy's were just friends._

Amber and Arizona both blush. Christina and Rachel's pagers both go off and they each leave to go their separate ways. Amber had taken out her phone to check her emails and Arizona was just finishing up her meal. Suddenly Arizona felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out to see who was texting her. The message read 'Meet me at our usual on-call room'. Arizona let out a sigh. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or bad. She could feel all the color leave her face.

_Amber: (noticing Arizona's pale face; concerned) Are you okay? Did something happen?_

_Arizona: (staring straight ahead) Callie just sent me a text. (turning to look at Amber) She wants me to meet her __in an on-call room...(her eyes pleading) What should I do?_

_Amber:(getting up to dump their trash) You should go. Maybe she wants to talk (sitting back down, grinning) Maybe she __wants something else...(her pager goes off) Duty calls. (both women stand to leave) Go get em, tiger. (playfully __smacking Arizona's ass before leaving the cafeteria)_

After watching Amber leave, Arizona made her way over to the elevators. After hitting the 'up' button, she stood there lost in her thoughts until the door dinged and she walked into the lift. She then hit the button for the floor that she knew all too well, but had been avoiding. Once the doors opened again, she let out a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator. 'Good, no one is around' she thought to herself. She quickly made her way down the hall to the room that had held so many memories. Once in front of the door, she stood there for a minute to compose herself then lightly knocked on the door.

_Callie: (from inside the room) It's open. (looks up from where she is sitting on the bed to see Arizona in the __doorway) Hi._

_Arizona: (closing the door behind her) Hey. (noticing that Callie looks nervous) You okay?_

_Callie: (walking up to Arizona) Yeah..everything's fine...(taking in the scent of Arizona's perfume) I just...(standing __close to Arizona, their bodies just inches apart. She reaches in behind her and locks the door. She stands there staring __into the beautiful, blue eyes in front of her then pulling away to sit back on the bottom bunk) We should talk._

_Arizona: (a little flushed, she straightens her lab coat then moves to sit next to Callie) Callie, I ...(her words are __cut off by Callie placing her finger on her lips)_

_Callie: (taking a deep breath then lowers her finger from her wife's lips) I can't sleep, I can't eat, all I can think __about is you Arizona. (getting up off the bed, pacing the floor) I'm still so mad at you. So mad, but then I lay in __bed thinking about your eyes, running my hands through your hair, those dimples, and your smile..._

_Arizona: (starting to tear up, wipes a tear from her cheek) Please Calliope, come sit back down. Your pacing is upsetting __me. You know I never meant to hurt you. I just seem to keep screwing things up. (Callie sits back down next to her, her __eyes also tearing up)_

_Callie: (turning to face Arizona) You just 'Calliope'd me...(Arizona gives a weak smile ) You want to know what I miss __the most? (noticing the pleading look in Arizona's eyes, she grabs her wife's face and places a gentle kiss to her lips) __That. The spark that happens every time we touch._

_Arizona: (at a loss words, she reaches up and touches her lips still feeling the tingle of the kiss) Why did you __do that?_

_Callie: (grabbing Arizona's hand, moving it away from her face) I just had to know that there was still something there __between us. Something worth fighting for. (looking into tear filled blue eyes) Arizona, I have missed you so much. This __doesn't mean that we are back together, we certainly have a long way to go, but just for a few minutes I would like to __make out with my wife._

Callie's hand reaches around Arizona's head and pulls at the loose ponytail and releases the blonde curls. Looking for the silent okay in Arizona's eyes, she then initiates another tender kiss while slipping her hands into her lab coat and sliding it down over her shoulders and arms before throwing it onto the floor. Arizona then moves to straddle Callie and intensifies the kiss, lightly pushing Callie's back onto the lumpy mattress. Her tongue slowly licks along Callie's bottom lip asking for entrance. A slight moan escapes her mouth as Callie opens her mouth for her to obtain access. Upon hearing Arizona's moan, Callie slips her arm around her waist and flips them over. She then begins to kiss and nibble on Arizona's neck, which she knew drove her wife crazy. Arizona didn't want this feeling to end. She has wanted to be back into her wife's arms for months now. Should she dare push this further or just enjoy the feel of her beautiful Calliope kissing trails up and down her neck? She wanted more but wasn't sure if Callie did. She then felt her scrub top being lifted and soft, quick kisses on her flat stomach.

_Arizona: (barely a whisper, pleading) Callie...(Callie raises an eyebrow and grabs the bottom of her scrub top and pulls __it up and over her head) You are so beautiful..._

_Callie: shh...no talking. (her hands move to Arizona's scrub top and carefully pulls it off of her body and reaches around __to unhook the blondes bra. Carefully straddling Arizona, she silently takes in the sight of her half-naked wife then reaches __to unhook her own bra)_

Arizona pulled Callie down on top of her, craving the skin to skin contact. They couldn't contain the groans of pleasure coming from both of their mouths when their chests met. She had both hands twisted in the dark hair in front of her, crashing Callie's lips to her own. She then wrapped her right leg around Callie's waist to keep the close contact. She could feel her body get closer and closer to the release she desperately needed. Unconsciencely, her hips began to buck up against Callie. When she did that Callie bit down on her bottom lip. Callie began a slow rhythmic pace, Arizona's hips eagerly meeting each thrust. _'This is it, now or never'_ Arizona thought to herself as her hands left Callie's hair and slid down her sides until she reached the top of her scrub pants. Callie stopped the intense kiss to watch Arizona's shaking hands try to untie the strings on her scrub pants. Noticing the trouble she was having, Callie gently slid off of her wife. She stood up and pulled her pants and panties down in one quick motion. She then looked back down at her wife, who had sat up and was taking in the site of her naked wife. Her blue eyes changing from a soft blue to the darker blue that shows her desire. Callie then grabs Arizona's hand and pulls her into a standing position so she could remove her pants as well. She couldn't help a slight giggle when she saw Arizona's beloved pink panties. Looking up, Callie notices the blush that has spread across her face. Helping Arizona back into a sitting position, she gently removes her prosthetic. She saw fear in Arizona's eyes and placed a reassuring hand on her cheek along with a quick kiss. After sitting back down on the bunk, Arizona tried to scoot as close to her wife as possible.

Noticing what she wanted, Callie reaches over and grabs her by the hips and sits her up to straddle her. Callie then started to commence kissing her wife. Starting with her lips then moving down to nibble on her neck then back to suck on Arizona's bottom lip. While the kissing became more intense, Callie's hands couldn't resist the beautiful body in front of her. Her hands ran up and down the petite blondes back, causing goosebumps to form on the creamy flesh. She moved her hands further down to grab her ass and pull her in even closer then moved around to the breasts that were begging to be touched. When she rolled both nipples between thumb and index fingers, Arizona broke the kiss and threw her head back as she moaned in pleasure. That was Callie's signal to move her mouth to where her hands had just been. Starting with the right, she slowly flicked the nipple with the tip of her tongue then took it into her mouth and sucked on it a few minutes before lightly grazing her teeth over it and moving to the left nipple to do the same. Arizona was grinding herself into Callie. She knew her wife was close...

_Arizona: (a little breathless, her hands once again intertwined in the hair of the woman she loved) Callie, I need you...__Please... (her hips were moving at a fast pace in Callie's lap, begging to be touched)_

Callie didn't need any further encouragement. She firmly kissed Arizona then moved on to suck on her pulse point as she moved a hand down between her lover's legs and gently pushed aside the material of her panties easily entering two fingers into her eager opening. _'God I've missed this'_ she thought to herself. Arizona was starting to moan pretty loudly so she moved from her neck back up to her lips to try to quiet her before the whole Ortho floor could hear them. She removed her fingers just long enough to re-position them on the bed. Her back was now against the wall with Arizona still on top of her. When she moved her hand back down her wife's flat stomach, she felt her wife's breath on her ear asking her for 3 fingers. She smirked a little remembering how hot it was to watch Arizona ride her fingers. Arizona had her head tipped back and was pinching/pulling her own nipples. Callie had her left hand gripping into the flesh of Arizona's hip. Just the sight of her petite wife's flushed face had Callie so aroused. This went on for a few more minutes then Callie lightly brushed against Arizona's clit with her thumb and that was all it took to push her over the edge. She still gently pumped her fingers in and out of her wife letting her ride out her orgasm. Once she removed her fingers, she wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist so she wouldn't fall off of her. She sat in silence for a moment enjoying the flushed look on her face while her eyes were still shut.

Blue eyes slowly started to open again and she gave Callie one of her super magic dimpled smiles. Silence filled the room as blue eyes met brown. Arizona's heart was racing, but before she could open her mouth to offer to return the favor, Callie's pager starts to go off. Callie gently lifts Arizona off of her and sits her down on the bed. She then starts to find all of her clothes before picking up her pager to see who disturbed the moment they both desperately needed. Once fully dressed again, she turns to look at a still mostly naked Arizona.

_Callie: (apologetically) I'm sorry...I...I've gotta go. We will talk later. 'This isn't over' she thought to herself with a smile as she left the room._

And just like that Callie walked out of the door leaving a very confused Arizona in her wake. She was picking up her prosthetic when a smile broke out over her face. 'She still loves me' she said aloud to the empty room. She quickly and efficiently put her prosthetic back on and got dressed. She looked down at her phone, her shift ended 15 minutes ago.

After the short drive home, Arizona quickly made her way to pour herself a glass of wine. She then turned on the stereo system to her favorite station and headed to her room to prepare for a shower. After her shower, she realized no one else was home so she danced around in her underwear for a while thinking about the time she had in the on-call room with Callie. Should she call her? Send her a quick text? Or just let it go and hope that she contacts her? A few glasses of wine later, she decided to call Callie and ask if she could come by the apartment to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this took me forever to write. Had some serious writer's block going on. Not quite sure where I want to take the next chapter. Light conversation and playtime with Sofia before putting her to bed or should I skip over that and go straight into another M rated chapter? Please review and send me your comments. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Her plan had gone a lot further than she had planned. All she had meant to do was kiss her. Why does Arizona Robbins have to be so damn adorable and addictive? Now her mind was racing and her heart was beating out of her chest. Her arousal never faded as she had gone on with the rest of her day. Three surgeries had filled the rest of her day and she had even caught the sight of her blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty once or twice in between said surgeries. She honestly felt like a horny teenager again. Just the sight of her made her smile. The scent of her wife still filled her nostrils and was a constant reminder of the heat radiating from between her legs. She didn't even bother heading to the locker room to change, she was ready to get out of there. It had been a long and confusing day. She was ready for a few cold beers and some cuddles with Sofia...and maybe Arizona. Her mind kept drifting off to the events that took place in the on-call room. 'Focus Callie' she said to herself as she was heading down to the daycare to pick up her daughter.

She was pacing back and forth across the bedroom floor. Debating the pros and cons of making the call to Callie. Her family meant everything to her and she wanted, no, NEEDED it back. Just as she had gathered her courage to actually make the call, Arizona's phone began to vibrate. She sat on her bed, grabbed the phone and slid her finger across the screen to read the message. 'Making spaghetti and garlic bread...We can talk about today after we put Sofia down for the night. If u are interested that is.' Of course she was interested, her mind had been clouded by thoughts of Callie all day. She quickly sent out a reply and then nervously bit on her bottom lip. She then got up to rummage through her closet to find something to wear. After trying on at least 5 outfits, she decided on just a simple pair of black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and a pair of knee-high boots. She then moved into the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her hair and makeup. Once satisfied with her appearance, she headed back to the main room of the house to grab a light jacket. Before grabbing her purse and keys from the table near the door, she headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. Her parents always told her to never show up at a person's house empty-handed. She also grabbed a single Peruvian Lily from the arrangement of flowers that were sitting on the kitchen table. Heading back to the front door, she grabbed her things then opened the door and was on her way.

'Sounds great Calliope. See you soon.' Callie set her phone back down on the bar and picked up a spoon to stir her tomato sauce. She noticed that her hands were suddenly sweaty and a bit shaky. She let out a small laugh and shook her head. She thought, 'No reason to be nervous, it's just dinner with your wife. Your incredibly hot, sexy wife' After stirring her sauce and checking on the noodles, she reached into the cabinet to set another plate onto the breakfast bar. Turning back to the stove, she turned both the burners off and grabbed the pot of noodles to drain them in the sink. While letting the noodles drain, she reached up into the cabinet to grab the serving dish she needed and she also opened the fridge to grab the salad she had prepared. She also grabbed a beer to help calm her nerves a bit. Once she turned back to the food, she put the noodles in the dish, covered them in the meat sauce, grated fresh parmesan cheese over the top and places a few sprigs of parsley on top as a garnish. The oven begins to beep signaling to Callie that it is time to put the garlic bread in the oven. After getting the bread in and setting the timer, she makes her way into her room to get dressed. She settled on a pair of dark denim jeans and a v-neck red t-shirt. She didn't want to over-do it because it wasn't a date, was it? Walking back out toward the kitchen, she stops to turn off the movie Sofia had been watching and moved her down from the couch and onto the floor with all her toys. Heading into the kitchen, the oven once again started beeping. While she was removing the tray from the oven, there was a knock at the door.

Before lightly knocking on the door, Arizona paced back and forth in the hallway. Her nerves were really starting to kick her butt. This was the home that they shared, she shouldn't be this nervous. Granted, this hasn't been her home for a few months now, but it always felt like coming home whenever she was around Callie and her daughter. Standing in front of the door, she set her things down in the hall and shook out all the nerves that had been building within her body. 'Okay, you got this Arizona' she thought as she picked up her stuff and knocked on the door. 'Just a minute' she heard Callie's voice calling from inside. She took a deep breath and put on one of her best smiles as she saw the blue door open. When her eyes took in the sight of her wife, her mouth went dry and no words would form. All she could do was hand her the single flower. Seeing the smile on Callie's face made her dimples pop. Before Callie could say anything, Sofia came rushing to the door and grabbed onto her Momma's legs. Both women began to laugh. Callie grabbed the bag from Arizona's hand so she could pick up their daughter. They then all made their way into the living room. Arizona sits on the couch holding Sofia tightly in her arms.

_Arizona: 'Dinner smells amazing, Calliope.'_

_Callie: 'Well you are just in time. It's ready to eat.'_

Callie takes Sofia from Arizona's arms and holds her high to blow a raspberry on her belly making her giggle. Arizona can't help bringing out on of her super magic smiles while listening to her baby girls laugh. While Callie puts Sof in her high chair, Arizona pulls the bottle of wine from her bag. She then walks into the kitchen to grab a couple of wine glasses. She decided to push her luck a little bit by grazing her hand across Callie's hip as she walked past her to put the glasses onto the bar. Taken aback, Callie freezes for a second while she is plating some spaghetti for Sofia. Before turning back to plate food for herself and Arizona, she had to take a deep breath to steady herself. Once she finally decided to turn back around, she found two glasses of red wine poured and Arizona sitting on a stool with a sly grin on her face. Callie could feel a blush forming on her cheeks.

_Callie: 'Hope you're hungry, I made way too much.'_

_Arizona: 'I am always hungry for your meals, you're an amazing cook.'_

_Callie: 'Does no one cook at Amber's place?'_

_Arizona: 'Not really, none of us ever seen to be home at the same time. Mostly we just order out, unless I cook.'_

_Callie: 'I'm sure there will be plenty of leftovers. You are welcome to take some home'_

Callie places two bowls of salad down on the bar and begins loading their plates with the spaghetti and a slice of garlic bread. After checking on Sofia's progress with her dinner and refilling her cup of milk, she finally sits down next to Arizona. Silence befalls them. The only noise in the apartment for what feels like hours is the babbling of the toddler making a mess of her dinner and trying to get the attention of her mothers. Two servings of spaghetti and 3 glasses of wine later for each, Arizona was the first to get up and move towards the kitchen to clean up. Placing the dishes in the sink and grabbing some paper towels, she walks over and places a kiss on the top of Sofia's head. She then hands the paper towels to Callie.

_Arizona: 'You clean up the little Bug, and I'll clean up dinner.'_

_Callie: 'I don't think towels will be enough to clean up this mess, I think it's straight to the bath for this little one.'_

After cleaning the dinner dishes and wiping down Sofia's high chair and the breakfast bar, Arizona poured out two more glasses of wine and moved to the living room to sit on the couch to wait for Callie and Sofia. While waiting for her girls to finish up bath time, she was silently coming up with a plan to repay Callie for the little tryst in the on-call room. Being slightly tipsy, her mind started to come up with so many things that she would like to do to her wife. Just as her thoughts were starting to get dirty, a toddler clad only in a diaper came running into the room. Callie followed closely behind her with Sofia's pj's in hand. Sitting down next to Arizona, Callie handed the pajamas over to her and smiled.

_Callie: 'She wanted Momma to get her ready for bed.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for this super short chapter, but I have had so much trouble with these next few chapters. Not quite sure where I want to take this story next. Don't worry though, there will be another Calzona hook up in the near future. Just gotta get through some things that build up to it...**

* * *

Once Arizona got Sofia into her pajamas, they all went into the nursery to read a bedtime story. Goodnight Moon was a favorite of the little brunette's. Hugs and kisses were given as Callie put Sofia into her bed and grabbed the baby monitor on their way out of the room.

_Callie: Want some popcorn and watch a movie?_

_Arizona: (smirks) Only if I get to pick the movie._

_Callie: As long as it isn't Disney._

Both women laugh as Callie pops the popcorn and Arizona picks out a movie. Callie also grabs the bottle of wine as she brings the large bowl of popcorn into the living room and sits it down on the couch between them.

_Arizona: Hope a musical is okay with you. I put in RENT._

_Callie: Great! I love singing along to the music._

Halfway through the movie, another glass of wine and the bowl of popcorn, Arizona was starting to get sleepy. Her head was resting on Callie's shoulder. She didn't want to fall asleep though because she was enjoying listening to her wife singing along to Take Me or Leave Me. She began to lightly chuckle when Callie really got into the song. Soon she started to drift off. Callie glanced over at her wife when she started to hear a light snore coming from her left side. Reaching over to the table, she set down the bowl and turned off the tv. Grabbing Arizona's hand and intertwining their fingers, she too drifted off into dreamland.

Arizona's phone started ringing at some ungodly hour the next morning. At first she was a little disoriented as to where she was, but once she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she remembered that she was on the couch with Callie. During their sleep, Callie had somehow pulled Arizona into an embrace that she did not want to get out of. Finally deciding to move from the comfort of her wife's arms, she reached over to look at her phone. Two missed calls from Amber. _'Probably just wondering why I'm not home'_

Instead of calling Amber back, she decided it was probably time to get back to the house. She didn't want to be around when Sofia woke up, it would confuse her too much. Before leaving she picked up the wine glasses and bowl and took them to the kitchen and puts them in the sink. Returning to the living room, she also retrieved the empty wine bottle and placed her phone in her pocket. She hesitantly placed a chaste kiss on Callie's lips before returning to the kitchen. Finding a notepad and pen, she left a note before picking up her purse and leaving the apartment.

Startled awake by a bad dream she had been having, Callie noticed that she was alone on the couch. While sitting up and stretching her back, she noticed a yellow legal pad sitting in front of her on the coffee table. It was Arizona's handwriting.

**Calliope, **

**Thanks again for dinner, it was amazing as usual. It was great to see you and Sof tonight. Maybe we could do it again sometime? I'm sorry I fell asleep during the movie, it had really been a long day. We really have some things to talk about** **when you are ready. Oh, and when you get to the hospital tomorrow, your first cup of coffee is on me. Just tell the girl at the cart I will pay her when I see her.**

**Love Always, **

**Arizona xoxo**

Gripping the notepad to her chest, Callie was all smiles. Looking at the clock she still had a couple of hours before Sofia would be up. She walked over to the front door, locked the deadbolt and made her way into her bedroom. Opening the top drawer of her nightstand, she smiled at the picture of her small family and placed the notepad on top of it before drifting back off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter jumps forward a couple of weeks. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the feedback. Keep it coming! **

* * *

Arizona and Amber both had a few days off coming up and decided to head back east to visit family and friends. The weekend that they decided to go happened to be a weekend that Arizona had Sofia. The flight was very nerve-wracking for Arizona, but everything went smoothly and they rented a car to get to Barbara and Daniels home. Amber had met Arizona's parents many times before, but has social anxiety so most of my day was spent playing with Sofia while Arizona spent time with her family. She knew her friend needed this, so if spending the day with Sofia put a smile on Arizona's face, then that is what she would do. After putting Sofia down for a nap, I went up to the room of the house that we were staying in and prepared to take a shower.

Arizona's phone and pager were both going off. Amber knew it was probably Callie so she just let them ring and didn't bother telling Arizona. Just as Amber started running the water, her phone rang. Half dressed, she sat on the bed to see who was calling. It was Callie looking for Arizona and Sofia. The conversation was short, but it went like this.

_Amber: Hello?_

_Callie: Hey Amber, it's Callie. (nervously) Are they with you? Arizona isn't answering her phone._

_Amber: Dr. Torres? How did...(knowing she probably got her number from her personale file) Yes, they are both with __me and they are fine. What's up? Are we needed at the hospital?_

_Callie: You can call me Callie...No, everything is fine. I just needed to know where Sofia was, I was missing her today._

_Amber: (excited to talk about her day with the child) Oh, she is great! We played a lot today and I just put her down for a nap.(after hearing Callie sigh, concerned) Are you sure you're okay? You sound stressed._

_Callie: I am stressed...This whole thing with Ari...(biting her tongue) I'm sorry, I know you guys are friends and I don't want to put you in the middle of things._

_Amber: It's okay, Callie. I know I don't really know you outside of working together, but I can see the effect this situation is having on both of you and Sofia. We should hang out sometime, so I can get the know the woman by bestie fell in love with._

_Callie: Yeah, we could definitely...Shit! I gotta go, 911 from the pit. Give Sofia kisses for me. (she hangs up)_

Amber hangs up the phone and jumps in the shower. After getting out and blowdrying her hair, she sits on the bed wondering if she should tell Arizona that she just talked to Callie. While still sitting wearing just her towel, the bedroom door opens and Arizona walks in.

_Arizona: Oh! I'm sorry, I'll just...(she starts to walk back to the door)_

_Amber: (walking over and shutting it behind her, smiling and laughing) It's okay, you've seen me in less._

_Arizona: (laughing) That is true. (grabs her pager and phone off the bed) 5 missed calls from Callie..._

_Amber: (pulling on panties and jeans) Yeah, she called me too. Just got off the phone with her actually. She just wanted to talk to Sofia, she is having a bad day. (standing up and touching Arizona's shoulder) Are you okay?_

_Arizona: (sitting on the bed) Getting better, it's just been a long day. Is Sofia sleeping? (lays down, kicking off her shoes) _

_Amber: Yeah. (pulling a shirt over her head) She is in the next room. I've got a monitor right here on the table. (noticing Arizona's sad face) Alright, talk to me...What's going on?_

_Arizona: (teary eyed) I miss my wife._

_Amber: Hey, no tears this weekend...(sits on the edge of the bed next to Arizona, putting her hand on her leg) I need to ask you something, and if you don't want me to do it I completely understand..._

_Arizona: (sitting up) What is it, Amber?_

_Amber: (taking a deep breath) When Callie called, I asked her if maybe she'd want to hang out sometime. You know, so I can get to know my best friends wife. (noticing Arizona's confused look) Nevermind, it's a stupid idea..._

_Arizona: (a small laugh escapes her mouth) Amber, why do you think I'd have a problem with you hanging out with Callie? You guys seem to get along great at work. (places her hand on Amber's shoulder) Besides, if you are seriously considering Ortho, she would be a great mentor._

_Amber: I don't know...I just thought it would be weird for you. (starting to ramble) I'm totally Team Robbins here, but I think she could be a great friend...and when you guys get back together, we can all hang out together... _

_Arizona: (a blush creeping up into her cheeks) It's funny that you would mention that...(running her hands through her hair) Something happened a couple of weeks ago that I didn't tell you about. _

_Amber: (intrigued, excited) Something happened with Callie? You guys totally got it on in the on-call room, didn't you? __(noticing Arizona turn bright red) OMG, you totally did! C'mon, let's go have this conversation downstairs over food __and beer. I'm starving!_

Amber grabs Arizona's hand and pulls her up out of the bed. Making sure she grabs the baby monitor, Arizona turns off the light in the room and heads downstairs with Amber.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, inspiration has been hard to find lately.**

**Ok, this chapter has a lot of Arizona/Amber/Sofia to set up my next Calzona chapter. Don't worry, Callie comes back in the next chapter. These next few chapters have really given me trouble. Hope to have another chapter up soon!**

* * *

The rest of the weekend flew by and the two best friends were once again back in Seattle. They both still had one extra day before having to head back to work so they planned out a fun-filled Monday with Sofia before she was to be handed back over to Callie. Surprisingly, Amber was the first one awake and decided to make breakfast. She put on a pot of coffee and went to work on the task at hand.

Arizona was awake and staring at the ceiling in her room when she heard Sofia finally start to stir in her crib. Sitting up, she threw her hair up into a quick ponytail and grabbed her prosthetic. Once she was up on her feet, she picked up the little girl and made her way into the kitchen.

_Amber: (taking Sofia from Arizona's arms) Good morning sleepyhead. (gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and places her in her high chair)_

_Arizona: (grabbing coffee mugs from the cabinet) Oh my god, this looks and smells amazing! Someone had some energy this morning..._

_Amber: (handing Sofia a sippy cup of milk) Don't get used to it. This happens on rare occasions._

After cutting up some pancake and eggs for Sofia, Arizona finally sat down to enjoy her morning coffee and the newspaper. Before joining her at the table, Amber had poured a to-go cup of coffee for Rachel knowing that she had to be at work soon and still had not left her room. Just as she had put food on her own plate and sat down, they heard Rachel's bedroom door burst open and she came running down the hall. Noticing food on the breakfast bar, she grabbed a few strips of bacon, folded them in a pancake, put it in a napkin, grabbed the cup of coffee and ran out the door.

Both women couldn't help but laugh at their roommates swift exit. Once they all had full tummy's, Arizona decided she would clean up while Amber put Sofia in the living room and went into her own room to get herself ready for the day. Before going back out into the living room, she dug around in her closet for her baseball and gloves. There was always someone at the park willing to throw the ball around with her. Pulling on her favorite hat, she was ready to get this day going. Walking into the kitchen, she opened the fridge to grab a few bottles of water and few yogurt cups into a cooler while waiting for Arizona and Sofia to come back out to the living room. Sofia was all smiles when she came rushing into the room.

_Amber: Ready to go, big girl? _

_Sofia: (pointing to the hall) Momma not ready yet._

_Amber: I'm sure she will just be another minute. (grabbing Arizona's keys from the bowl) Let's go get you into your car seat. (calling down the hall) Zona, I'm gonna go put Sof and our cooler in your car. _

_Arizona: (from the bathroom) Okay, I'll be out in a second!_

Arizona soon joined them in the car and it was just a short ride to the little girl's favorite place to play. During that short ride, Sofia couldn't stop babbling about playing on the swings and in the sandbox.

After playing on the swings and slides, Arizona and Amber both needed a break and sat on a nearby bench as they watched Sofia play in the sand with a little blonde haired girl with pigtails.

_Arizona: (uncapping her bottle of water) It's such a beautiful day. _

_Amber: (eating some yogurt) It really is...and people say Seattle weather sucks...(smiling, noticing Sofia hug the other little girl) _

_Arizona: (looking at her daughter as well) Oh my god! How cute are they?_

_Amber: Super cute. Sofia seems to have the same taste in women that her Mommy has...(receiving a punch in the shoulder) Ow! What was that for?_

Arizona just gives Amber a death glare causing Amber to laugh nervously.

_Amber: Speaking of Callie, I have decided to declare Ortho._

_Arizona: (giving a dimpled smile) She is gonna be so excited to hear that! Have you said anything to her about it yet?_

_Amber: (scrolling through some emails on her phone) Not yet, I was thinking about asking her if she wanted to grab some drinks later and tell her then._

_Arizona: Text her now about going out. Tell her I can stick around the apartment with Sofia while you guys go out. (She walks over to the sandbox to get Sofia)_

While Arizona is brushing all the sand off of Sofia's clothes, Amber is already in the car texting Callie. The next part of their plan for the day was to get ice cream. Before arriving at the ice cream stand, Sofia was already passed out in her seat. After pulling into a parking space, Amber jumped out to get them each some ice cream. She returned with 2 cones and a cup with a lid on it.

_Amber: (climbing back into the car) One strawberry cone for you, (handing it to Arizona), a vanilla/chocolate swirl for me, and a cup of strawberry and vanilla to have later for Sleeping Beauty back there._

Once they were all back at the house, Arizona put Sofia in her crib for her nap. Amber was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels of the tv. Looking through their combined DVD collection, she came across a movie Arizona would definitely want to watch. Arizona emerged from her room and moved into the kitchen to make a couple of salads for their lunch. Just as Amber was putting the movie in, her phone began vibrating.

_Amber: (watching Arizona come over to the couch with their food)I just put in Frozen. (looking at her phone) Callie says she get off early today and wants to check out the new Mexican restaurant. _

_Arizona: Awesome. You will turn that into a celebratory dinner once you tell her the great news. (eyes glued to the movie)_

_Amber: (still texting) She also said that you are welcome to join us and she can find a sitter._

_Arizona: (eyes finally moving from the tv to Amber) Oh, no...You guys should go. Tell her I can stay at the apartment with Sof while you guys are out. If that is okay with her, that is. _

_Amber: (smiling) She said that would be fine. (stabbing a tomato in her salad) Looks like I'm having dinner with my new mentor tonight._

* * *

**Next chapter, dinner and drinks with Callie plus a little Calzona**


	9. Chapter 9

Callie was just exiting the hospital when she received a text from Amber. '_Getting Sofia fed and bathed then we will be over.'_

After walking across the street to her building and entering her home, she decided that she would have enough time to shower before they got there. Leaving the warmth of her bathroom, Callie then searched through her closet for the perfect outfit. Arizona was coming over, so she wanted to look good, but not too sexy since she would be spending the evening with Amber and not her wife. Once satisfied with her appearance, she went on to dry her hair and put on a bit of makeup. Grabbing some ballet flats from the floor, she heard the doorbell ring.

Sofia's big toothy grin was the first thing she saw when she opened the door. She couldn't hold back the smile that came across her face when she saw her daughter. She greeted Amber with a quick hug and then her eyes met the ocean blue eyes of her wife. Noticing the super magic smile that was on her face, she gave a smile of her own then immediately stepped aside so Arizona could get into the living room. Sofia was already at her toy box deciding on what to play with. After closing the door, Callie walks over to her daughter and squats down next to her and pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead.

_Callie: Mommy is gonna go out with aunt Amber for a little while. You be good for Momma and I will see you in the morning._

Getting up from the floor, Callie walks over to the coat closet to grab her beloved leather jacket. Walking back toward the couch where Arizona and Amber are sitting, she places her hand on her wife's shoulder and immediately feels the electricity flow through her arm.

_Callie: (looking down at Arizona) Once you get Sofia down, there is leftover Chicken Piccata and a bottle of white in the fridge. Help yourself. (removing her hand from her wife, she moves to the door; looking back at Amber) Ready to go?_

Rising from the couch, Amber also went over to give Sofia a hug and kiss before walking over to Callie at the door. Before letting the women leave, Arizona got up and gave each of them a quick hug.

_Arizona: Have fun ladies. Oh, and no drunken, embarrassing stories about me from either of you...Got it? (giggling and pointing at Amber)_

_Amber: (scoffs) Me? C'mon, Zona...You know I won't give up our crazy secrets._

_Arizona: (arms crossed on her chest) Mmhmm...I know how you get once you've had a few drinks...You know what they say about loose lips..._

_Amber: Yeah, yeah...(opening the door) See ya later Zona. (closing the door behind her)_

Once Amber and Callie were gone, Arizona went into the kitchen to heat up some of the leftovers that were in the fridge. After she had her fill, it was bedtime for Sofia. Taking her daughter into her room, she sat down in the rocking chair and softly began to sing a lullaby. Laying Sofia in her bed, she placed a soft kiss on her head and left the room. Hoping Callie wouldn't mind, Arizona went to take a shower and grabbed an over-sized t-shirt from one of her drawers. Making her way back into the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of wine and moved back to the couch to watch a movie.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Amber was making small chit-chat with Callie as they made their way to Callie's car. Amber couldn't wait to tell Callie the good news, but she was gonna wait til they were at the restaurant. The drive to their destination was filled with stories from work, laughs, and singing along to the radio. They pulled up to the restaurant hoping there wasn't going to be too long of a wait.

_Amber: Wow, Callie...If you ever tire of being a surgeon, you should definitely sing. You have a great voice. (getting out of the car)_

_Callie:(blushing) Thanks. Arizona used to tell me that all the time. (nudging Amber's side) You're not so bad yourself. _

_Amber: (holding the door open for Callie) Eh, I'm not that great. Singing is just something I've always loved to do._

Luckily they hit the restaurant at a good time and only had to wait about 15 minutes for a table. Once seated at their table, Callie ordered a Margarita and Amber ordered a Corona. After looking over the menus and placing their orders the conversation turned into sort of a 20 questions game to get to know each other better.

_Callie: When did you realize you wanted to be a surgeon?_

_Amber: Not until my senior year of high school. I figured I'd give it a try. Never thought I'd make it through my intern year, but here I am. (motioning the waitress for another beer) Arizona told me that you have been married before?_

_Callie: (thanking the waitress for bringing their orders) Yes, I was a resident and he was an intern. (finishing her first Margarita) Got married in Vegas. Only lasted a few months. He cheated on me with his best friend._

_Amber: I'm so sorry to hear that. None of my exes ever cheated, but I certainly understand heartache._

_Callie: Have you ever been married? (putting a bite of food in her mouth)_

_Amber: (stabbing her fork into her taco salad) No...but I was engaged once...She was the love of my life...or so I thought._

_Callie: You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to_

_Amber: No, it's fine. I've gotta get over it sooner or later, right? (finishing her beer and food) I never thought I'd find love. I had been through such a string of loser guys before I found her. (pulling out her wallet to take out her half of the bill) Not to change the subject, but I have some amazing news..._

_Callie: (signing her credit card receipt) And what would that be? (finishing her second Margarita before standing up from the table)_

_Amber: Well, I have decided on a specialty...(pushing in her chair and following Callie to the exit) I chose Ortho. If you'll teach me, that is..._

After exiting the restaurant, Callie began to squeal in excitement and grabbed Amber and pulled her into a hug. The sight made Amber giggle. When they were back in the car, Amber sent a text to Arizona to tell her how excited Callie had gotten when she told her the news. Looking up from her phone, Amber noticed that they were in front of Callie's building. Getting out of the car, she began walking over to the sidewalk but before she took a step up onto the curb, Callie's strong hands were pulling her in the opposite direction towards Joe's bar.

_Amber: Callie, what are you doing?_

_Callie: We are celebrating...let's go._

Monday nights are karaoke nights at Joe's. All the tables were full so they grabbed the last couple of open stools at the bar. Seeing them take a seat, Joe immediately put a beer down in front of each of them.

_Amber: (to Callie) You wanna sing tonight?_

_Callie: (smiling) Sure, if you're gonna sing with me. What did you have in mind?_

_Amber: (taking a drink from her beer) Hmm...how about 'I Kissed a Girl'?_

They both laughed and Amber went over to the DJ to put their names on the list. On her way back over to the bar, she scoped out the crowd hoping to get the attention of someone tonight.

_Callie: Okay, I've got to know the story. How did you and Arizona meet? (finishing off her first beer and signaling Joe for 2 more)_

_Amber: (settling back down on her stool) There really isn't much of a story. We met in Med school. I caught sight of her in one of my classes and thought she was beautiful. (noticing she had Callie's full attention) Blonde's were never really my thing, but there was something about this girl that made me want to talk to her. We went out a few times but decided we were better off just being friends._

_Callie: (taking a sip from her beer) So...did you guys ever..._

_Amber: Have sex? (blushing) Honestly? (looking at Callie, gets the 'go ahead' nod) Twice._

_DJ: Next up we have Callie and Amber! _

During their performance, Amber was hoping Callie wasn't mad at her. Having her as a mentor will be an amazing step in her career. While looking into the crowd, she makes eye contact with a brunette sitting alone in a corner booth. The woman gives a flirty smile then looks away. _'This is gonna be a good night', _Amber thought to herself. Soon their song had ended and they went back to the bar and started talking about working together.

Four shots of tequila, 6 beers, and 3 games of darts later, Amber decided it was time to broach the subject she really wanted to talk about...Arizona and their marriage.

_Amber: (taking another shot) So what's going on with you and Zona? She told me about your little tryst in the on-call room...Hot, by the way._

_Callie: (finishing a beer) She told you? Of course she did, you are her best friend. (sighing) I honestly don't know what is going on...I mean, yeah, I want her back but I don't know if I can trust her. I have never stopped loving her, though. Never._

_Amber: (turning to look at Callie) She misses you. Sometimes I hear her crying in her room. I've never seen her this sad...and I don't know how else to help her. She needs you and Sofia. (spotting the cute brunette looking at her) Now, if you will excuse me, (draining the last of her beer) I have some healing of my own to do...Tell Arizona not to wait up. I'll find my own way home. _

She may be drunk, but Callie took in every word that Amber said to her. She and Arizona definitely had some talking to do. They needed to decide whether they were gonna try to work through this or just call it quits. Deciding on a plan of action, she decided that she couldn't live without the love of her life. Throwing money onto the bar, she finished her drink and made her way back over to her apartment hoping that Arizona was still awake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Another M rated chapter! I have so much fun writing these, but they always seem to be the ones that always take me the longest to post. Sorry for the length of time between posting each chapter...Hopefully this was worth the wait...**

* * *

Opening the door as gently as she could, she saw that the only light on in the apartment was the kitchen light. Setting her keys and purse on the side table, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Before walking into her room, she noticed Arizona curled up asleep on one of the sofas. She lightly made her way over to look at the sleeping form of her wife. Grabbing a blanket from the other couch, she covered the blonde and tucked it around her sleeping form. Turning off the tv, she bent down and kissed Arizona's cheek before heading into her room to take a shower.

The feeling of lips on her cheek and the sudden warmth provided by the blanket made Arizona's eyes flutter open. She slowly moved to a sitting position and stretched her arms out over her head and rolled her neck one way then the other. Putting on her prosthetic and getting up, she made her way into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Knowing that she probably shouldn't, Arizona walked over to Callie's room so she could lay on the bed. Before crossing the threshold of the room, she noticed the light on in the adjoining bathroom and the sound of the shower being turned on. She froze, not knowing what to do. _ 'What time is it? When did Callie get home? Where is Amber?' _All of these questions and more were running through her head.

Without realizing it, Arizona had stepped further into the bedroom and her gaze was glued to the bathroom door which had been left open just enough for her to see Callie's reflection in the mirror. She couldn't take her eyes off of the Latina. All Callie was doing was removing her makeup and Arizona just couldn't believe how incredibly sexy she looked. Before she knew it, Arizona was sitting on the bed staring at the beauty that was her wife. _'Oh God...'_ she gasped as Callie started to unbuckle her belt and pull her pants down over her toned legs.

While the the shower water was warming up, Callie stood in front of the vanity to remove her makeup. Once her face was clean, she began to undress. First she kicked off her shoes then began unbuckling her belt and slowly slid her pants down her legs. Next to go was the silky red blouse she had been wearing. Standing in just her bra and panties, her hand moved to her neck to caress the small heart pendant that had been placed there a few years ago by the love of her life. _'Arizona...' _she whispered to herself before reaching behind her back to release the the clasp on her bra. Once the article of clothing hit the floor, she hooked her thumbs into her panties and swiftly pulled them down and they landed on the floor next to the rest of her discarded clothing. Giving herself a once-over in the mirror, her fingers lightly traced the faint scars that still graced her neck and stomach from the car crash and Sofia's dramatic birth. Sighing, she finally stepped into the steaming shower.

Arizona was at a complete loss for words. There she was sitting on the bed with her mouth gaped open after watching her wife strip down and step into the shower. _"What have I gotten myself into? I shouldn't be sitting here watching and listening...'_ were the thoughts that were on her mind. Since Callie was now in the shower, Arizona no longer had a visual on the sexy Latina. She got up from her spot on the bed and made her way over closer to the bathroom door so she could hear what was going on. _'What are you doing, Arizona? This is borderline creepy' _she thought to herself while stepping closer to the bathroom door and slightly opening it a little more without being noticed. Once standing next to the half opened door, she could instantly smell the unmistakable scent of Callie's coconut shampoo. It almost made her knees weak.

The water was so hot beating down on her body, but the feeling was so amazing. She had just finished lathering up her hair and was now standing under the hot stream of water to rinse out the shampoo. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of Arizona. Her mind traveled back to the first time they made love, their wedding night, and finally to their on-call room hookup. Callie's hands slowly made their way from her hair to her face and neck where one hands fingers gently caressed her lips and the other hand was making its way to one of her full, supple breasts. Biting into her bottom lip, she began massaging her breasts with both palms making her nipples harden even more than they already were. She then began to pinch/pull at them and a soft moan escaped her mouth. Her hands then started to move further south to caress her sides, stomach and thighs. Letting out a loud '_Mmm' _she knew there was no stopping this now. Visions of her wife naked, trembling, and clenching the sheets underneath her were just too much and she needed relief from all the tension. Remembering that Arizona was actually in the apartment made it even hotter. Callie couldn't wait any longer, she felt like her body was on fire. With her left hand, she braced herself against the shower wall as the fingers of her right hand found their way to her aroused clit. _'Oh God!'_ she exclaimed as soon as her finger brushed against the bundle of nerves.

Arizona couldn't believe what she was hearing. The sounds of the woman she loved pleasuring herself was filling the room. She could feel her own desire starting to build. _'Mmmm, Arizona...Yes!'_ Hearing her name come out of those beautiful lips made her release a soft moan of her own. She could feel her arousal soak through the panties she was wearing. Arizona couldn't take it anymore. In one swift motion, she removed the over-sized t-shirt from her body and leaned against the wall. Her nipples were so hard they could probably cut glass. Laying her head back against the wall, she used the thumb and forefinger of each hand to pull on each of them simultaneously. That alone was enough to elicit a moan from the petite blondes mouth. Deciding to listen for a little longer, her hand traveled down her body and into the waistband of her panties. _'Oh god, I'm so wet'_ she said to herself while her fingers ran up and down the length of her slit. _'I need to be in there. I need to feel her body pressed against mine.' _That thought is what pushed her away from the wall and into the doorway of the bathroom. Knowing she may regret it in the morning, she slid the panties down and off of her body and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**Any guesses on what's gonna happen next? ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter took me so long to write. Between work, babysitting and major writer's block, I finally have a new chapter ready for you. Sorry for leaving you guys with such a cliffhanger in the last one. Hopefully this makes up for it :)**

**Okay, this chapter is definitely rated M/NC-17. I'm not 100% confident when it comes to writing smut, but hopefully you enjoy it. Had to break out my Calzona playlist on my computer for inspiration.**

* * *

Arizona's heart was beating out of her chest. Callie was still busy with the task at hand and hadn't noticed Arizona walk into the bathroom. Leaning against the vanity, Arizona reached down to unvelcro her leg. The moans from the shower stopped for a moment with the noise of removing the limb. Arizona let out a gasp knowing that she had been heard.

_Callie: (stopping her movements, shocked) Arizona? Is that you? What...What are you doing?_

_'Dammit, there goes the surprise...' _Arizona thought to herself. Using the wall and vanity to help her over to the glass door of the shower, she couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman before her.

_Arizona: (removing her eyes from Callie's chest, up to her eyes) I, I got up to get a drink of water from the kitchen and was coming into your room to lay on the bed and then I saw the bathroom light on and..._

_Callie: (opening the shower door) Arizona, you're rambling. (noticing the blush on her cheeks and her nakedness) Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna join me?_

Holding her hand out for support, Callie helped Arizona into the shower. Both women didn't know what to say. They stood there just taking in the sight of the other. Eventually Callie broke the stare and turned to face the stream of water. Seeing the water cascade down the Latina's back, Arizona couldn't resist stepping closer and placing soft kisses on each of her shoulder blades and moving her hair to the side so she could kiss her neck as well.

Letting a soft moan fall from her lips, Callie said '_Arizona, we shouldn't do this'_ but her body was telling her differently. Feeling Arizona lean her front into her back, she leaned into her to get as close as possible. Pale arms snaked around her waist as Arizona hugged her. The hands then started to wonder up to Callie's supple breasts as Arizona whispered '_Let me help'_ against her ear. Those 3 simple words made Callie's knees weak. She had to brace herself against the tiled wall with both hands to keep from falling.

Arizona had her left hand massaging Callie's left breast while the right hand began to travel south to her heated center. When her fingers found the bundle of nerves craving attention, she bit down on Callie's neck while rubbing circles around her clit. The bite produced a pretty loud moan from her lover's mouth. While kissing and licking the skin she had just bitten into, Arizona moved her hand to caress her wife's dripping wet folds. Two fingers teasing her entrance with a couple short thrusts then pulling out.

'_Turn around'_ Arizona demanded. Callie loved it when Arizona was the dominant one. She slowly turned around and Arizona's mouth was on hers instantly, pushing her back into the wall. The blonde was driving Callie wild biting and sucking on her bottom lip while her hands once again were on her breasts. As their tongues began the familiar dance, Callie couldn't keep her hands to herself anymore. She grabbed onto the narrow hips in front of her and pulled Arizona impossibly closer to her so that their bodies seemed to be as one. Breaking the kiss for air, Arizona then moved her attention to the brunettes jaw line, earlobe, and neck as she moved her way down to the stiff peaks where her hands had just been.

_Callie: (putting her hands on Arizona's upper arms) Wait. Come back up here. (blue eyes look into brown questioning) The water is getting cold, let's move this to the bedroom._

Arizona's eyes instantly changed to a stormy, deeper shade of blue when looking into the almost black eyes of her lover. Reaching behind the brunette and turning off the water, she playfully smacked Callie's ass then opened the shower to grab their towels. Once they had helped each other dry off, Callie grabbed Arizona by the hips and pulled her into an intense, passionate kiss. The blonde laced her arms around the Ortho surgeon's neck so she could grab into her hair. Taken by surprise, Arizona giggled and wrapped her leg around Callie's waist when she picked her up in her strong arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Never breaking the kiss that they were sharing, Callie felt the back of her knees hit the mattress and sat down with Arizona straddling her lap. With one arm holding tight to Arizona's waist, Callie slowly used her other hand to move them further onto the bed. Breaking their kiss due to their need of air, Arizona rolled off Callie and onto her side on the bed. Gently tracing her fingers over the brunette's stomach and staring into the eyes she could drown in, Arizona suddenly got a little nervous and bit her bottom lip.

_Arizona: Callie? Are, Are you sure about this? Is this what you want? _

Removing Arizona's hand that was laying on her stomach to the bed and moving to a sitting position, Callie raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows and let out a small laugh as she got up from the bed and walked over to her dresser to turn on her Ipod and find the playlist she was looking for. Once she found it, she hit play and the smooth sounds of John Legend's song 'You and I' began to play. When she turned back around, Arizona had the covers turned back, her back against the headboard, and had her knees up to her chin with her arms wrapped around her legs.

_Callie: This, (she said as she sat back on the bed) is exactly what I want (moving the blonde's hands from her legs and lowering her legs back onto the bed, she leans in and whispers into Arizona's ear) and need._

That sent a shiver through the blue-eyed beauty's body and gave her a confidence boost knowing that her wife wanted her just as much as she wanted her. Pulling Callie over onto her small body, Arizona once again locked them into a fierce kiss. When breathing became a necessity, Callie pulled back and tucked a stray blonde hair behind Arizona's ear then kissed the spot right below it that she knew was her wife's weakness. Receiving the noises she was hoping for, she continued down Arizona's neck until she reached the valley between her breasts. Before giving each of the beautiful mounds of flesh the attention she wanted to give, Callie straddled Arizona's hips and grabbed the blonde's right hand in her left and intertwined their fingers. Moving her attention back to the breasts in front of her, Callie was taken by surprise when Arizona flipped them over and began her assault on her own breasts. Pale hands seemed to be everywhere on her body at the same time. Her senses were running wild with the way this woman made her feel.

Pulling herself out of her internal reverie, Callie moved Arizona's face to her own with her free hand initiating another all-consuming kiss. The intense desire for each other consumed them both, but was perhaps worse for the beautiful Latina being held against the bed. Detaching her hand from that of her wife's, Callie's hands roamed down the blonde's back and grabbed her ass and bucked her hips slightly upwards against those of her wife. Bringing the kiss to an end, Arizona's wondering hand made its way down to Callie's inner thigh tracing light circles while her lips moved to her ear asking one more time _'Are you sure?' _and sucking her earlobe into her mouth. Seeing the goosebumps form on the caramel-colored flesh and the moan that escaped her mouth, the blonde took that as a yes. The hand that was on Callie's thigh was now making its way to her heated, dripping center. Letting out a gasp when she felt the thin, pale fingers touch the small patch of hair that was there, Callie let out a moan of anticipation.

_Arizona: Calliope...(running her fingers up and down her lover's wet folds) You are so beautiful...(bending forward to take a stiff peak in between her lips)_

_Callie: (grabbing a handful of blonde curls and pulling Arizona's head up to look in her eyes) No more teasing. I need you to (a gasp escaping her mouth when she felt her wife's thumb brush her swollen clit) fuck me!_

A wide grin spread across Arizona's face at the words her wife had just spoken. Giving Callie a quick kiss, she immediately began leaving a trail of wet kisses down her stomach, pausing at her naval to flick her tongue in and out a few times, before continuing her journey south. Two fingers were now making their presence known at Callie's entrance. Her eyes never left the almost black ones of the brunette's as she thrust her fingers deep into her wife. An _'Oh God' _came out of the Latina's lips as she closed her eyes and gripped the sheet beneath her tightly. With her free hand, Arizona ran her fingers down the length of Callie's right leg and moved in onto her shoulder as she began a slow, gentle pace with her thrusts. _'Harder, Faster' _Hearing these words only made the blonde's own arousal become more apparent. Giving her wife exactly what she wanted, she aligned herself perfectly with her hand re-enforcing each stroke of her fingers with a thrust of her hips. Knowing Callie wouldn't last long like this, she removed her fingers, locked eyes with Callie and put her fingers in her mouth gently licking and sucking the juices from them and releasing a moan of her own at the familiar taste.

This was the first taste of her wife that she had had in months, and she wasn't gonna just stop there. She needed more. Spreading Callie's legs as wide open as they could go, she laid down on her stomach and positioned herself in between the legs of the woman she loved. Wanting so badly just to jump right into making her wife scream out her name, she slowly took her time getting re-acquainted with every inch of her wife's inner thighs and pussy. One after the other Arizona nibbled and sucked on each of Callie's outer labia a couple of times, being rewarded with moans and a hand grabbing into her hair. The fingernails scraping against her scalp only urged her on as she moved her tongue up and down the length of her slit, dipping her tongue into her entrance with each downward swipe.

_Callie: (gasping for air, removing her hand from the blonde curls) Ari, Arizona...(blue eyes looked up to meet brown) I want to feel you against me. (Arizona gets up to her knees and lays her body flat against her) I, I want us to finish together._

Arizona leans in and captures the brunette's bottom lip between her own lips and gently sucks on it as she positions herself over top of Callie holding herself up with her arms. Releasing the captured lip with a pop, Callie leans her head up to initiate a heated, passion-filled kiss as her hands move to the petite woman's hips, pulling their heated centers together. With her tongue seeking entrance to the willing mouth attached to hers, she thrust her hips up into Arizona's. The blonde met every thrust with one of her own. The room was quiet except for quiet music playing in the background and the varying grunts, groans and moans coming from the throats of the lovers. Pausing the kiss for air, Arizona noticed the flush across the amazing woman's chest and neck underneath of her. She began to pick up the pace and really grind herself down into Callie, causing her to moan loudly.

_Callie: Baby, I'm so close...(digging her nails into Arizona's back) Are you there with me? (the look she found in the blonde's face was all the answer she needed)_

Hearing Callie call her by the cute pet name almost made her cum instantly, but she had to hold out a little longer. Tonight was about Callie, she had to be the one to get off first. Leaning down to suck on her pulse point, she felt the Latina's body arch up off the bed as her orgasm hit and an _'ARIZONA!'_ was screamed out. That was enough to throw Arizona over the edge as well as her hips bucked wildly against the brunette's as she rode out her own orgasm. When the shock waves subsided, she fell forward onto Callie's chest totally spent. After laying there silently listening to her wife's heartbeat, she looked up and noticed Callie's eyes were closed. She rolled off of her and propped herself up on her elbow and reached over to brush sweat soaked hair from Callie's forehead.

_Arizona: I love you, Calliope. (leaning in to kiss her temple) Sweet dreams._

Rolling onto her other side and pulling the covers up over their naked bodies, Arizona soon fell asleep. Brown eyes soon began to flutter open and a smile began to form on her lips. Turning to the side to face Arizona, she realized that she was asleep and wasn't gonna have the conversation they desperately needed to have. Scooting closer to the blonde, she formed the big spoon and planted a kiss into her hair and wrapped her arm over her stomach.

_Callie: (before closing her eyes) I love you, too._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this latest installment. Please feel free to leave any comments/questions.**_  
_

**Also, if you would like a song list of my Calzona playlist so you can listen along while reading just PM me.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope to have the next chapter up in a couple of weeks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the long-awaited next chapter. Sorry that it has taken so long. Now that it's hiatus time, there isn't much inspiration to write. Summertime for me is usually filled with catching up on all my other shows on Netflix but I will try to get another update out as soon as I can.**

* * *

Callie was awakened by the sounds of soft snoring against her ear. A smile instantly spread across her face when she noticed Arizona had rolled over in her sleep and was now facing her. Glancing over at the alarm on the bedside table, she knew it was super early but wanted to get the chance to talk to Arizona before their daughter woke up. Turning onto her right side, Callie released a soft chuckle at the sight of Arizona's unruly bed-head. Pushing a few blonde strands behind her ear, she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek then moved her mouth to her ear.

_Callie: (in a husky whisper) Wake up pretty lady._

Noticing just a slight movement under the covers, she knew Arizona was awake but was being stubborn. Peeling the covers down from around her chin, Callie began covering Arizona's neck with light, feathery kisses. When that didn't make the blonde open her eyes, Callie moved her lips to the bit of exposed collarbone. That caused Arizona to open her eyes and let a soft moan escape her mouth. Moving her mouth from the smaller woman's flesh, brown eyes met blue and smiles spread across both of their faces.

_Arizona: (grinning) I miss waking up to that. (glancing over at the clock) Callie, why are you up so early? _

_Callie: (rolling off of Arizona) Too many things on my mind._

_Arizona: (facing Callie, a worried look on her face) I...I'm sorry about last night. If you want me to go..._

_Callie: (sitting up) No! I mean, you don't have to go yet and don't be sorry about last night. I wanted it just as much as you did. I just think that we have so many things that we need to talk about._

_Arizona: (sighing) Yeah, we definitely do. (sitting up) Would you mind helping me to the bathroom so I can grab my leg?_

_Callie: (kissing her wife's cheek) I'll grab it and go start us a pot of coffee._

Arizona watched the Latina as she got up and made her way over to the en suite to bring the prosthetic back over to the bed. Her mind was racing as Callie propped the leg up against the bed and gave her an amazing smile and a wink before grabbing her robe and walking out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.

While Callie was in the kitchen, Arizona put on her leg and made her way to the bathroom to get her morning started. Just as she was climbing back into bed, the brunette came back into the room carrying two piping hot mugs of coffee. She walked over to the blondes side of the bed first and handed her one of the mugs before going back to the other side and rejoining her wife on the bed. Both women silently began drinking their coffee, not wanting to bring up the obvious giant elephant in the room. Finally breaking the silence, Arizona was the first to speak up.

_Arizona: So, did you and Amber have a good time last night?_

_Callie: (turning to face the blonde) We had a great time! The food was amazing then we went over to Joe's for drinks and karaoke. _

_Arizona: (placing her mug on the nightstand and turning toward Callie) Did she go home last night? I figured she would have just crashed here or had me drive home._

_Callie: No, she stayed at Joe's after I left. She was talking to a brunette. (giving a small chuckle) I think it was a nurse from Derm._

_Arizona: (giggling) I guess she decided it's finally time to get back out there...I was super excited for you when she told me she wanted to go into Ortho. I totally thought I had her in PEDS, until she came here and started working with you. (giving Callie one of her dimpled smiles) I wanted to call you right away when she told me, but I knew she wanted to tell you herself. _

_Callie: (grabbing Arizona's hand) Arizona, you're rambling. Are you okay? Nervous about something or just excited? (laughing then finishing her mug of coffee and setting it on the nightstand)_

_Arizona: Maybe a little of both? (finishing her own coffee) I'm excited about you having an awesome new student to teach but...(pauses, looks at their joined hands and sighs) I'm also so nervous right now sitting here next to you because we have some important decisions to make. _

Squeezing Arizona's hand and noticing her blue eyes start to water Callie sighs.

_Callie: We do need to talk. I was thinking..._

Her train of thought was cut short by the sounds of tiny feet running down the hall and her bedroom door being pushed open. The little Latina didn't even notice her Momma in the room. She ran up to the bed and jumped up right into Callie's arms.

_Sofia: Morning Mommy. I hungry. (arms wrapped around Callie's neck)_

_Callie: Good Morning, Mija. You're up early. (pulling Sofia from her neck and winking at Arizona and receiving a dimpled smile in return) Aren't you going to say good morning to Momma? _

_Sofia: (eyes still on Callie) Momma? (following Callie's eyes over to her other mother) MOMMA! _

Sofia flew from Callie's arms and onto her Momma's lap. She immediately latched onto Arizona's neck and wasn't letting up anytime soon. The blonde was placing kisses all over the toddler's head, neck, and face making her giggle. Callie couldn't help but laugh along with them. She loved watching the amazing bond her girls had with each other. Removing Sofia's arms from her neck, Arizona sat her down in between both women.

_Arizona: Hey Sof, how about you and I go start breakfast while Mommy takes a shower?_

_Sofia: (nodding her head and clapping her hands) Waffles?_

_Arizona: (dimples on full display) Why don't we ask Mommy what she would like? (Sofia nods yes and Arizona locks eyes with Callie) Mommy, what would you like for breakfast?_

_Callie: (tickling Sofia's stomach) Waffles sound yummy. (eyes never leaving her wifes) How about blueberry? I picked some up at the market a couple of days ago._

_Arizona: (getting up from the bed) Great! Let's go munchkin. (picking up Sofia and putting her on the floor) To the kitchen!_

Sofia rushes out to the kitchen and Arizona stays behind to make up her side of the bed and grab the empty coffee mugs before following their daughter to the kitchen.

Callie stepped out of the steamy shower and began to dry herself with a towel. While wrapped in the towel she began her morning routine. Moving into her bedroom, she grabbed a clean bra and panties from her drawer. While hooking her front-clasp bra she noticed small bite marks on her chest and a huge smile spread across her face thinking of the night she spent with her estranged wife. Deciding not to get fully dressed yet, she wrapped her robe around herself and tightly cinched the belt before walking out of the room. Before she could make it to the kitchen, the sounds of the Frozen soundtrack filled the apartment. Soon the voice of her wife joined the music of 'Do You Want To Build A Snowman'. Creeping closer toward the kitchen trying not to be seen, she was greeted by the cutest sight she had ever seen. Arizona was still in her panties and T-shirt from the previous night singing along loudly to the music while plating their breakfast and Sofia, clad in her favorite feetie pajamas, was clapping and giggling at the sights and sounds of her Momma.

_Arizona: Callie! Breakfast is ready. (noticing Callie standing close by) Oh! How long have you been there?_

_Callie: (walking next to Arizona, leaning in to whisper in her ear but loud enough for Sofia to hear also) Long enough to enjoy the show. (a lower whisper in a husky voice) It was kind of sexy._

Arizona's cheeks began to reddened in embarrassment. Callie walked over to kiss Sofia's forehead and then poured herself another cup of coffee before sitting down to dig into her meal. Before sitting down to her own plate, Arizona secured Sofia into her high chair, gave her a plate of cut up waffle and eggs and a cup of apple juice and ran her hand through her hair pushing the growing raven locks out of her face and behind her ears. Sliding onto the stool next to Callie she grabbed her fork and silently began eating. Both women had so many thoughts running through their brains, but neither of them voiced what they were thinking. During their meal, they both chanced quick glances at the other until at last their eyes met. The women couldn't take their eyes off one another. They were locked into a sort of trance, having a silent conversation with one another until Sofia finally broke the silence.

_Sofia: (holding up her empty paper plate) Momma, more pwease?_

_Arizona: (starting to get up) Sure, big girl._

_Callie: (placing her hand on Arizona's leg before she could get up) You sit and finish up, I'll get it and start cleaning up. (cutting more waffle for Sofia) Did you wanna shower? You can just throw on some of my clothes to go home in._

_Arizona: (getting up to put her dirty dishes in the sink) No, thanks, I'll just throw on the clothes I wore yesterday. I'll shower when I get back to the house. Speaking of, did Amber leave her car here or do I need to call a cab?_

_Callie: (washing the dishes) The car is still downstairs. Her keys are next to mine there on the table. She gave them to me before I left the bar last night and said she would find her own way home._

_Arizona: (picking up the dish towel to dry the dishes, laughing) I'm sure I will get the full story when I see her._

After Sofia was finished eating and the kitchen was clean, Arizona went back into Callie's room to get dressed so she could head back to her place. Looking around the room, her eyes once again began to fill with tears. She wasn't ready to leave her family, but she knew she didn't want to chance overstaying her welcome. Back in the living room, Callie put in a Dora the Explorer DVD for Sofia and then walked over to her room to check on Arizona.

_Callie: (leaning on the door frame) Everything okay in...(noticing Arizona's tear streaked cheeks) Arizona, are you okay?_

_Arizona: (wiping her tears with her hands) Yeah, I'm okay. (taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly) Actually, no, I'm not okay. I feel awful. I...I miss mornings like this. I broke my family and I want to fix it. (tears falling, she watches Callie walk over and sit next to her on the bed) _

_Callie: (running a thumb across one of Arizona's cheeks) I know you do, sweetie. (her own eyes starting to tear up) Some nights I lay awake in bed and wonder how ours lives just keep getting slammed with these horrible things, but we always make it through. I love you, Arizona. I...I just need time to learn to trust you again._

_Arizona: (grabs Callie's hand and intertwines their fingers) The past few weeks have been amazing. We have been able to enjoy each others company through meals, spending time with Sofia, and the on-call room and last night were awesome, but we are skipping steps again just like we always have. (looking into the deep chocolate eyes in front of her) I think we should start fresh. A clean slate. (blue eyes never leaving brown, a half-smile on both of their faces) Having said that, Calliope, would you go on a date with me? _

* * *

**Next up...Date night? More sex? Both? What do you guys wanna read? Leave me some reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Omg, this chapter took me entirely too long to write! Writer's block was a bitch this time around. This looks like this is my longest chapter yet...so hopefully this makes up for the long wait. A lot of fluff and a little sexy. **

* * *

'_She said yes, she actually said yes' _was the thought constantly running through Arizona's head.

It had been a week since Callie agreed to a date night. Sofia would be having a sleepover with Zola while her Mommies had a night out. Work had been hectic, so other than in the hospital, Arizona hasn't been able to spend any time with Callie until now. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Arizona was applying the final touches of her makeup. She had an amazing evening planned and was super excited about it.

_FLASHBACK_

_Arizona: 'Would you go on a date with me?'_

The room fell silent for what seemed like hours but it was mere seconds before a huge smile spread across the Latina's mouth. Callie arched one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Arizona's cheek.

_Callie: I would love to go out on a date with you Arizona. _

The blonde couldn't resist giving Callie one of her best dimpled smiles. She always knew how to get those dimples to pop.

_Callie: And who could say no to those dimples? (cupping one of the blondes cheeks in her hand) God, I've missed that smile._

_Arizona: (a blush reddening her face) I've missed yours too. _

The sound of Arizona's phone vibrating in her pocket broke the awkwardness that had suddenly entered the room. Pulling the phone from her pocket and looking at the screen, she noticed it was a page from Karev needing her in the NICU.

_Arizona: Crap! I gotta go, Callie. (kissing her cheek and standing up from the bed and moving towards the bedroom door) So, how does next Friday night sound? For our date._

_Callie: (walking towards Arizona) Sounds great. I'll walk you to the door._

_Arizona: (the smile never leaving her face) Super!_

Both women stopped to kiss Sofia on the top of her head as they walked passed her and Arizona told her that she would see her at daycare tomorrow. With kisses placed on cheeks the women said their goodbyes and wished each other a good evening.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As Arizona was finishing up in the bathroom, Amber came rushing in to brush her teeth. Noticing the way she was dressed, Arizona figured she had her own hot date tonight.

_Arizona: (drying her wet hands on a towel) Hot date tonight?_

_Amber: (wiping toothpaste from her mouth then tying her tie) We aren't dating. (noticing the look she was receiving) Jordyn and I are just two friends who like to go out and have a good time and occasionally have sex._

_Arizona: (adjusting Amber's collar) Uh-huh...and that requires a shirt and tie? _

_Amber: Shut up! (playfully smacking the blondes arm) Enough about me. Looks like I'm not the only one going out tonight. (looking at her watch) Shit! I'm gonna be late. (leaving the bathroom and looking back at Arizona) See you later, Ari. You look great, by the way._

She soon hears the front door close and walks out to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine to calm her nerves. Just as she went to sit down on the couch, there is a knock at the door. Arizona set her glass on the coffee table and walked toward the door.

_Arizona: Amber, did you forget your (opens door, shocked) Calliope? What are you doing here?_

_Callie: (nervous, fingers fiddling with her leather jacket) I, uh, I finished up early at the hospital and it was too quiet in the apartment with Sofia being gone. (entering the house) I know you were gonna pick me up a little later, but could we maybe go to Joe's for a pre-date drink?_

Arizona gave one of her dimpled smiles while closing the door behind Callie. She then motioned Callie over to the couch and offered her the untouched glass of wine. Once accepted, she went into the kitchen to pour another glass for herself. Callie had never been in Amber's place before and couldn't help but get up and look around the room at the many pictures that adorned the walls. Coming to a collage of pictures of Amber and Arizona goofing around their college campus, the brunette couldn't help but laugh. Arizona offered to give Callie a tour of the place before they left for their date.

Once Callie got into the car, Arizona blindfolded her and told her that where they were going was a surprise. She then told Callie that she would be right back and ran back into the house to get the picnic dinner that she had packed for them. Once she loaded everything she needed into the trunk and got back into the car, she couldn't help but giggle at the confused expression on Callie's face.

_Arizona: (putting the car into drive) Don't worry. I'm not kidnapping you. (puts her hand on Callie's thigh and continues to giggle)_

_Callie: C'mon, Zona...You know I don't like being blindfolded..._

_Arizona: (smirks) Since when? (glancing at Callie and seeing a blush creep into her cheeks) Besides, we are almost there._

After another 5 minutes in the car singing along to the radio, they arrived at their destination. Stopping the car, Arizona turned to Callie and told her to sit there until she returned for her. Hearing Arizona get things out of the trunk a couple of times was starting to make her nervous. Finally hearing the trunk of the jeep close, her heart started to beat faster in anticipation of what was to come.

Closing the trunk, Arizona took one last deep breathe before walking over to the passenger side door. Even though Callie couldn't see it, Arizona had a huge smile on her face. She opened the car door and glanced at the nervous look on the brunette's face. Immediately grabbing her hand, she gave it a reassuring squeeze before interlacing their fingers and helping Callie out of the car. With one hand on the small of the Latina's back, Arizona led her to the spot she wanted her then leaned in and whispered in her ear.

_Arizona: Ready? (both hands on the blindfold)_

_Callie: (placing her hands on top of Arizona's) Yes..Yes._

Together they removed the blindfold and Callie let out a small gasp when she saw where they were. Arizona had set out a blanket with a picnic basket and a few lighted candles on the ground in front of "their bench" overlooking Seattle. Their were also roses, another blanket and her Ipod dock sitting on the bench.

_Callie: Arizona...(turning to look at her wife) This is beautiful..._

_Arizona: (smiling) You're beautiful...(grabbing Callie's hand and leading her to the blanket) C'mon, let's eat!_

While Arizona was unpacking the food and wine from the basket, Callie turned on the Ipod and just left it on shuffle and turned the volume down so it was just soft background noise. Moving back to the blanket, she took in the sight of the food in front of her. There was a fresh baguette, two bowls of salad, a thermos of soup, and a bottle of red wine.

Their dinner was finished in no time. The time being passed by discussing cases at work and up coming plans with Sofia. There were many stolen glances and light touches during the meal. While Callie was explaining a case, she had held out Arizona's arm and was pointing out all the places the patient's arm had been broken. During clean-up of the meal, both women reached for the plates and their fingers brushed against each other. After clean-up was finished, Arizona got up and turned up the music and grabbed the other blanket. Just as the blonde was about to sit back down, an all too familiar song began to play.

_Arizona: Oh! (extending her hand out to Callie) C'mon, let's dance!_

_Callie: (getting to her feet, beginning to dance) This reminds me of our first date. (she begins to sing along)_

**There's a piece of me you can't have**

**And I know it's driving you mad**

**There's a part inside you can't reach**

**I'm afraid that's the way it's gonna be**

**There's a part of you that wants to fight**

**But I never really had the appetite**

**I fear my feelings wont speak**

**Words are already taken upon the breeze**

**Wind is always blowing**

**Pieces falling from me**

**You can have them for free**

**Now it felt so complete**

**Pieces falling from me**

They were dancing and singing along until the song finished and they collapsed onto the blanket in a fit of laughter. Arizona landed on top of Callie and a few strands of hair fell into her face. Callie reached up and pushed the hair behind her ear and put her hand behind her neck to bring her down for a chaste kiss on the lips. Moving off of Callie, Arizona sat down next to her, poured two more glasses of wine, and draped the extra blanket over their legs while they looked up at the stars.

They sit in silence as they are looking up at the night sky. Both women have questions they want to ask each other but know this is not the right time. Once the bottle of wine was finished off, Callie caresses her hand down Arizona's arm and intertwines their fingers. They stare into each others eyes and share a soft, lingering kiss.

_Callie: Thank you so much for tonight Arizona. It has been amazing._

_Arizona: You're very welcome, but it's not over yet. How does dessert and coffee at my place sound?_

Callie nods her head in an affirmative answer and both women get up to pack up the Jeep. Before Arizona could open the passenger side door for Callie, her back was slammed into the Jeep and Callie's lips were on hers locking them into a hot, searing kiss. Once Arizona opened her mouth to receive Callie's tongue, they begin to battle for dominance. The Latina's hands were everywhere on the blonde's body. She grabbed both of her hands and held them together over her head in one hand while the other travelled down Arizona's slim, toned body. After massaging her breasts over the thin material of her top, her hand moves further down to skim across her muscled abdomen and down to the waistband of her jeans. With just a small flick of her wrist, Callie had the button and fly undone on Arizona's jeans without ever breaking the kiss.

When air started to become a necessity, Arizona was the first to back away from the kiss. They both stood there looking into each others lust filled eyes. Searching those blue eyes for the answer she needed, Callie began to run her fingers under the lacy waistband of Arizona's panties. Not being able to move her hands, Arizona's buried her head into Callie's neck and began to trail kisses along her jaw line and down her neck to her collarbone. She let out a small gasp against Callie's ear when she felt a warm hand cup her mound over her panties. Before this went any further, Arizona knew she had to stop this or they would both end up naked in the Jeep.

_Arizona: (breath hitching in her throat) Cal..Callie. If we don't stop, we aren't gonna make it back to the house._

_Callie: (releasing Arizona's hands from her own) I'm sorry...I just had to kiss you. (runs her hand over her panties) Had to touch you._

_Arizona: (eyes closed, enjoying Callie's touch) I want you too, but, as sexy as this is, I think we should head back to the house. _

After a few more kisses and the re-buttoning of Arizona's pants, they were back in the Jeep making the short journey back to the house. Flipping through the Ipod, Callie came across the playlist marked 'Calzona' and with a smirk forming on her face she pressed play. The sexy sounds of Dido's "Never Wanna Say It's Love" began to play and Callie just couldn't keep her hands to herself. She playfully caressed her fingers up and down the blonde's thigh as her sultry voice began to sing the lyrics of the song. Moving her hand to the inside of Arizona's thigh, she could hear her wife gasp. As the next song began to play, Callie's movements were more determined as she leaned over and took one of Arizona's earlobe's between her lips and stroked it with the tip of her tongue.

_Arizona: (pulling the car into the driveway) Calliope, what has gotten into you? (turning the Jeep off and looking at Callie) We are acting like a couple of horny teenagers tonight. _

Both girls are giggling as they exit the Jeep and walk up the sidewalk to the house. Once inside, they both head to the kitchen. Callie begins a pot of coffee as Arizona brings down a couple of plates for their dessert. While Arizona was bent over pulling the Tiramasu from the fridge, she felt Callie walk up behind her and run her fingers down the length of her back then gently cup her ass. Arizona quickly set the dessert down on the counter before it ended up on the floor. When she turned around, she was nose to nose with Callie. Blue eyes locked onto the almost black lust filled eyes of the Latina. Before any words could leave her mouth, Callie had her pinned up against the counter and had their lips crashed together. Before the blonde had a chance to break the kiss, two strong hands were around her ass and had lifted her up and onto the kitchen counter. Callie was the first to remove herself from the lust filled kiss.

_Callie: (hands laying on Arizona's thighs) You are so beautiful, mi amor. (pushes blonde hair aside and begins to kiss her neck)_

_Arizona: Mmmm...(feeling Callie suck and nibble on her pulse point then soothe the pain with her tongue) Oh god! Cal - Callie..we should...(lets out a moan when Callie begins kissing her collarbone)_

_Callie: (hands up under Arizona's shirt caressing the toned abdomen underneath) So sexy. (begins to shirt to remove it)_

_Arizona: (grabs Callie's wrists) Callie. Stop. (noticing her eyebrows raise in confusion) We should slow down. I want you so badly right now, but we decided to start over and take things slow. (jumping down from the counter) How about we eat our dessert and cuddle on the couch for a bit?_

_Callie: (nods her head in agreement) As much as I would rather have you for dessert, that Tiramasu looks amazing. (grabbing 2 coffee mugs) I'll pour the coffee if u serve that up. (turning back towards Arizona) Oh, and I'm sorry if I took things too far. Tonight has just been perfect and I wanted to show you how much I appreciated it._

Giving Callie a one of her super magic smiles, both women headed into the living room to the couch. Arizona turned the tv on, but neither woman was paying much attention to it. They had light conversation about where Arizona had bought the dessert and that they should try some of the other pastries that the bakery had to offer. Once they were both finished eating, an uncomforable silence (filled with sexual tension) fell over them. Callie began to fidget with the bracelets she was wearing.

_Callie: (nervous) It's getting late and I have an early surgery in the morning. (both women get up from the couch to take their plates to the kitchen) Thanks again for the great night, Arizona. (both walking toward the front door)_

_Arizona: (opening the door) It was my pleasure. (grabbing Callie's hand and kissing the back of it) Have a good night Calliope, I will see you tomorrow. (reaching a hand up to cup her cheek and pull her in for a gentle goodnight kiss)_

The blonde stood on the stoop while watching the Latina walk to her car and start it up. Their eyes met once more before Callie backed out of the driveway and was soon out of sight. Walking back into the house and locking the door behind her, Arizona let out a sigh and thought out loud '_Time for a shower before bed. A cold one.'_

* * *

**Just want to say thanks to everyone still reading this. There will probably only be a few more chapters to come. Reviews are what keep me going, don't be afraid to tell me what you like/dislike.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**This chapter isn't very Calzona centric but the conversations had in the this chapter will lead to big things for Callie and Arizona in the next couple of chapters. This one isn't as long as the previous but I wanted to get one more posted before the new season starts on Thursday. Again, I know a lot of you don't like my other characters, but bare with me...Good things are on the way.**_

* * *

The following Monday had Callie and Amber in the research lab. Callie was working on her cartilage while Amber was updating some charts. They both enjoyed the bit of quiet in an otherwise hectic day. Taking a break, Callie came over and sat with Amber at one of the tables.

_Callie: So, how are things going with Jordyn? She seemed to be all smiles when I saw her this morning._

_Amber: (still busy writing in a chart) Things are great. We have a lot of fun together. _

_Callie: Arizona said you guys had a big date over the weekend? (studying a chart, a smirk forming on her face) She said you looked hot all dressed up._

_Amber: (closing the chart) What! I told her it wasn't a date. (getting the Torres glare) Ok, maybe it was...I really like her. Things are just so easy with her. Ya know?_

_Callie: (staring off into space) Yeah, I know..._

_Amber: (noticing the dreamy look on Torres' face) Speaking of dates, how'd yours go? Did Robbins work her super-magic charms on you? _

_Callie: (looking back at Amber) Yeah...She is amazing. I miss her so much. I want her to come home, but I think it's still too soon. I still need to know for sure before I ask her._

_Amber: (completely ignoring the charts now) So take her out this weekend. I have the weekend off and can watch Sofia or if you want to get a sitter Jordyn and I could double date with you guys._

Just as Callie was about to respond, there was a knock on the door of the lab. Amber jumped up to answer it. Standing on the other side of the door was Arizona holding two cups of coffee and Sofia.

_Amber: (moving aside so they can come inside) Hey Ari, hey Sof. What's up?_

_Arizona: I told baby girl that we would find Mommy before I take her down to daycare. I also come bearing gifts. (handing Amber and Callie each a cup)_

_Callie: (taking a sip) Mmm...thanks. I so needed that. _

_Amber: (closing the door) Thanks Zona. I was out of the house so early this morning I didn't have a chance to make any._

_Arizona: (taking a seat next to Callie) No problem. Besides, the little one there wanted to see Auntie Amber before daycare too._

Sofia had the hand that wasn't holding her breakfast securely holding onto the resident's scrub pants and looked up at her with a toothy grin.

_Callie: (a little shocked) Really? She asked for Amber over Mommy?_

Arizona laughs and rubs a comforting circle on Callie's back. Laughing, Amber bends down to pick up Sofia.

_Amber: (talking to the child) That's cuz I'm awesome, right Sof?_

_Sofia: (mouth full of bagel) Awshum!_

All the adults laugh. Just as Amber was about to get back to her charting, her pager goes off.

_Amber: (pulling it from her waist) Ugh...It's Hunt. He wants me in the pit. (rolls eyes) He's always telling me I need more Trauma hours. (makes a silly face at the toddler) Want me to drop this one off on my way down?_

_Arizona: That would be awesome, thanks. _

_Amber: No problem. Page me if you need me Torres. _

Silence fell over the room as the wives were sitting next to each other. Callie passes her coffee to Arizona, her eyes never leaving the chart that she is updating. A small smile crosses her face as she accepts the coffee and places her hand on Callie's thigh.

_Arizona: I had a great time the other night. Thanks for agreeing to go out with me. _

_Callie: (giving the hand on her thigh a squeeze and closing the chart) I meant what I said, Arizona. It was an amazing night. Thank you. (kissing the blondes cheek) So, do you work this weekend?_

_Arizona: (pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear) I am on call Friday night but am off on Saturday and Sunday. Pending no tiny human emergencies, that is. Amber and I have to grocery shop at some point. I swear, Rachel's boyfriend will eat anything when he is there. _

_Callie: (laughing and turning fully to face Arizona) Would you like to come over on Saturday for dinner? Amber suggested a double date with her and Jordyn._

_Arizona: (a little shocked) Wait...Amber finally admitted that they are dating? (Callie nods affirmatively) Wow. Good for them._

_Callie: (throwing away the empty coffee cup) Yeah, they seem happy. Amber needs some happy in her life to help her move on. (Arizona looks at her questioningly) What? She told me about her ex._

_Arizona: I knew you would be great friends. I just wish you would have been around in med school. Oh the things you would have seen._

Both women laugh then the room becomes silent once more.

_Callie: Arizona? (hesitation) Can I...can I kiss you?_

Arizona didn't say a word. She gently reached her hand up to caress Callie's cheek. Just as they were mere centimeters apart, both of their pagers begin blaring.

_Callie: (backing away from Arizona and reaching for her pager) Dammit! 911 in the pit._

_Arizona: Mine too._

Moving towards the door, Callie opens it to allow Arizona to exit first. Since they were only once floor up from the ER, they opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Once they arrived in the pit they grabbed gowns and gloves.

_Arizona: Alright, what do we have?_

_Paramedic: Emma Hastings, age 5, possible ulna/radius break along with visible lacerations on arm and face.. Vital signs stable._

_Arizona: (to the child) Hi Sweetie. I'm Dr. Robbins and we are gonna get you all fixed up, okay? (to the paramedic and an intern) Take her to bed 3._

Both Dr Torres and Dr Robbins gave the child a full exam. To keep the child calm, Arizona was asking her about her favorite Disney princess and telling her how awesome her high-top pink Converse were. Once they were finished their exam, they took a few steps away from the bed to come up with their surgical plan.

_Callie: (using a stern voice at her intern) Did you seriously page us 911 for a broken arm?_

As the intern was stumbling through an explanation, a woman carrying a small child came walking up to them. _'No, I did' _the woman says as she approaches the bed. Callie and Arizona both turn around and instantly recognize the woman as Amber's girlfriend Jordyn. She leans over the bed and kisses the little girl's forehead telling her to be brave and that everything would be okay because she has the best Drs in the hospital taking care of her.

_Arizona: (surprised) Jordyn? What are you doing here?_

_Jordyn: (shifting the boy to her other hip) I, I'm sorry I paged you. I got a call from Emma's school saying she was hurt and they were bringing her here. I wanted her to have the best people on her team. If you're busy I can page Karev..._

_Callie: (putting her hand on Jordyn's shoulder and giving her a small shake) Jordyn. Take a breath, calm down. (turning to her intern) Go get her a cup of coffee._

_Jordyn: (taking a deep breath to calm her nerves) Thanks. (looking over at Emma) I was just so scared._

_Arizona: (looking up from the tablet she was imputing information on) It's okay. We will take good care of her. I'm assuming you are related to the children?_

_Jordyn: (eyes wide) Can I...(looking around nervously) Can I talk to you for a minute Arizona? Privately?_

_Arizona: (handing her tablet to an intern) Sure. What's up?_

_Jordyn: (turning to Callie) Uh, Dr Torres? Would you mind taking Carter for a minute?_

_Callie: (smiling) No problem. We will just sit here and talk with Emma. (taking the cup of coffee from the intern and handing it to Jordyn) Oh, and call me Callie._

_Jordyn: (giving her a smile in return) Thanks Callie. (talking to the child in her arms) Okay big boy, I need you to stay here with Dr Torres for a minute while I talk to Dr Robbins. (sitting him on the foot of the bed) Sit here with your sister and I'll be right back._

After kissing both children, Jordyn walks over to the waiting area with Arizona close behind her. Once seated, Jordyn take a drink of her coffee and looks back over towards Callie and the kids.

_Arizona: (turning toward Jordyn) Okay Jordyn, what's going on?_

_Jordyn: (sighing then looking at Arizona) Their mine._

If Arizona had been drinking something, she would have spit it out all over the place. Her face definitely displayed the shock she was experiencing.

_Jordyn: (noticing the blondes shocked face, continues) I mean, they will be mine once the adoption goes through._

_Arizona: (finally finding her voice) Amber's never mentioned that you have kids. She loves kids._

_Jordyn: (finishing her coffee) That's because she doesn't know about them. They have been living with my parents until everything is settled._

_Arizona: Look, I don't really want to be involved, but if you are really serious about Amber, you need to tell her._

_Jordyn: Our relationship is so new, I don't want this to ruin it._

_Arizona: Trust me, not being honest will only make things worse._

Silence fell between the two women. Jordyn had begun to tear up and Arizona had her hand on her arm to show support for the decision she had to make. When they heard a familiar voice, they both looked up and saw Amber and Callie talking with Emma.

_Arizona: I'm gonna go back over, but just take a minute to breathe. (takes a few steps away then turns back to Jordyn) I've known Amber for a long time. I think you guys will be great together. (walks up to Callie and Amber) So, what's the plan?_

_Amber: (showing Arizona her tablet) X-rays show it's just a fracture. No surgery needed._

_Callie: (smiling at Emma) That's right. Just needs to be set and cast. (bending down to be eye level with the girl) I just have one question for you. What's your favorite color?_

_Carter: (chiming in) She likes pink._

_Amber: Pink it is then. Dr. Robbins? Torres said I could do it if that is okay with you._

_Arizona: (giving her friend a dimpled smile) Of course. Exam room 3 is open._

_Amber: Great. (looking around) Are the parents here?_

_Jordyn: Right here. _

A look of shock crosses the faces of Callie and Amber. Jordyn picks Carter up from the bed and looks to Amber.

_Jordyn: Can we talk after you're done?_

_Amber: (a little speechless) Uh...Yeah, sure. I'm out of here in about an hour. I'm picking Sofia up from pre-school then you can come by the house._

With that Amber helps Emma out of bed and walks with her to the exam room with Jordyn and Carter right behind them. As they walked, Arizona and Callie watches after them.

_Callie: Did you know about this?_

_Arizona: Nope._

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me this far. I will probably have a maximum of 20 chapters, so I will be wrapping this fic up soon. Give me some ideas about what you guys wanna read. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I did things a little differently with this chapter. The chapter will flip back and forth between each couple. Anything in _bold italic_ ****is used as incoming/outgoing texts. As always, feel free to tell me if you love or hate it. Just be kind, constructive criticism only please. **_  
_

**I could go on for hours with how I feel about the Calzona split on the show. I do feel this is what's best for them at this moment in their lives/careers. Enough about that for now, if you wanna chat about Grey's PM me. I honestly can talk about it for hours...**

* * *

_Callie: Wow, I can't believe she has kept them a secret. Their relationship is still kind of new though._

_Arizona: (worried) I hope things are okay in there. _

_Callie: Amber will keep things professional while they are here. She is hardcore when it comes to her work. It's when she gets home is when I would start to worry._

_Arizona: Oh God. Maybe I should try to get out of here early so I can be there for her._

The women had walked over to the main station in the ER to update Emma's file.

_Callie: No. I think she is gonna want to process this info alone, then, if she needs us, we will be there._

_Arizona: You're right. I needed space when you told me you were pregnant, so I will give her the time she needs._

_Callie: (affectionately squeezes the blondes hand) Crap, I gotta get upstairs for my first surgery. Have lunch with me after?_

_Arizona: (kisses Callie's cheek) Always._

Once Callie left the ER, the rest of Arizona's morning was consumed by rounds, consults and an emergency Appy. While making her way to the cafeteria her phone began to vibrate. Pulling it from her pocket, she was relieved to see it was a text from Amber.

_**'Sorry I haven't contacted you sooner about Emma's discharge papers. Got pulled into an emergency surgery with Kepner.'**_

_**'No problem. Just started to get a bit worried.'**_

_**'I'm okay. Just finishing up some post-op notes then I'm heading out.'**_

_**'You know where to find me if you need me.'**_

Walking into the cafeteria, she instantly spotted Callie talking to Christina. Looking up, Callie waved her over. Once seated she went back to texting while the others were finishing their conversation.

_**'I told Callie that I would call her once Sof and I get back to the house. Omg! I almost forgot to tell you...Rachel is moving out.'**_

_**'You mean she is finally moving in with Jason?'**_

_**'Yep...Spaghetti or steak and Mac and Cheese for dinner?'**_

_**'Ooo...Mac and cheese!'**_

_**'Knew it! LOL Should I make extra in case Callie comes over?'**_

_**'At lunch with her now, will let you know.'**_

The sound of Yang and Grey's pagers going off ended the conversation between the surgeons. Once the Twisted Sisters left the table, Callie turned her attention to the blonde. Giving her a big smile, she slid a plastic container of food in front of her.

_Callie: Here. I brought you some leftover pizza. _

_Arizona: (opening the lid) Mmm, Hawaiian, my favorite. Thank you, Callie. (leans in to kiss her cheek)_

_Callie: (shrugs) Of course. It's sandwich day here in the cafeteria, I wasn't gonna let you starve._

_Arizona: (huge grin on her face) You know me too well, Calliope._

_Callie: (biting into a slice) I ran into Jordyn earlier when she and the kids were leaving. She seemed upset. Have you talked to Amber?_

_Arizona: That's who I was just texting. She wants to know if you are coming over for dinner tonight._

_Callie: I should be out of my last surgery around 7. Will that be too late?_

_Arizona: (finishing her lunch) I'll tell you what, you come over after your surgery and help me with bath and bedtime for Sofia and I will make sure to warm you up a plate of food. Amber is making her homemade Mac and Cheese. You don't wanna miss that._

_Callie: (gathering the food containers and placing them in a bag) How can I resist bath time with my girls? Of course I will come over tonight, Arizona. (her phone begins to vibrate, picks it up to see an incoming text) Amber just picked up Sofia. They are on their way back to the house. I've got to go check on my patient. (places her hand on Arizona's shoulder and kisses the top of her head) I'll see you tonight._

* * *

When Amber and Sofia arrived home, there were moving boxes scattered throughout the living room. She knew Rachel was moving out, but she didn't think it was going to be today. This day just kept getting worse for Amber.

_Amber: (to the toddler) Why don't you go wash your hands and I will fix you a snack?_

_Sofia: (removing her backpack and putting it on the floor) Yes, pwease. Can I has yogurt?_

_Amber: With honey and granola and some apple slices? (the toddler nods her head then runs to the bathroom) No running Sof!_

While Sofia eats her snack and watches some tv, Amber begins some prep work for dinner. Once she finishes combining all the ingredients for the Mac and Cheese, she places the bowl in the fridge, grabs a beer and walks back to Rachel's room. When she steps into the room it looks like a bomb had gone off and there were clothes, shoes and packing supplies everywhere.

_Amber: (taking a swig of her beer) Need a hand?_

_Rachel: (startled) Oh, hey! I didn't hear you come home._

_Amber: (moving further into the room) Probably because your music is so loud and you are surrounded by mountains of clothes?_

_Rachel: Bite me. (downs a beer) These are the last things I need to pack and I am trying to sort out what I'm keeping and what I am going to donate. _

_Amber: (grabbing a pen and 2 boxes) Let me help. I will mark one box 'Keep' and the other 'Donate' and we will get through this mess together. _

After an hour of sorting and packing and constantly checking on her friend's daughter, Rachel's last box was packed, taped and ready to go. Once she had Sofia all cleaned up from eating, she asked her to go play quietly in her room while she helped Rachel load boxes into her car. As they were loading the last of the boxes, Jordyn's car pulls into the driveway. Before she and the kids were out of the car, Amber had walked over to help her unload the kids.

_Emma: Aunt Jordyn? Why are we at my doctor's house?_

_Jordyn: She is a friend of mine. We are here so I can tell her about you guys and what happened to your Mom._

Just as Jordyn finished talking, Amber opens the back door of the car to say Hi to the kids. Jordyn gets out of the driver's seat and opens up the other back door to start unloading the kids.

_Amber: (looking at Jordyn) Hey. (begins to unbuckle Carter from his car seat) Hey big guy! It's good to see you again. I hope you're ready to play._

_Emma: (jumping from her seated position) Play? You have kids toys here?_

_Amber: (laughing and lifting Carter onto her hip) Yep, and every Disney movie too!_

Emma jumped out of the car, ran around to Amber and immediately grabbed her free hand. Carter had one hand in Amber's hair and the other clutched to her shirt. As they all began to walk towards the house, Jordyn hung back by the car for a minute to gather some of the kids things. After shutting and locking the car, she let out a sigh as she watched Amber talking and laughing with the kids. Letting go of Emma's hand, Amber opened the door and invited everyone in. Before calling out to Sofia, she put Carter down and was helping him remove his light jacket and shoes as Jordyn was doing the same with Emma.

_Amber: (hanging Jordyn and the kids jackets in the closet) Sofia! Come out here. We have company._

_Emma: (looking up at Amber, questioningly) You have a kid?_

_Amber: (laughing) Nope, just a super-awesome Niece. Come on, make yourselves at home._

Jordyn and Amber both walk over to the couch and sit down. Emma sits on the floor in front of them while Carter walks over to the living room toy box to take a look inside. Both adults sit in uncomfortable silence. Soon the sound of Sofia running down the hall fills the room. Once she reaches the living room, she walks up to the couch and sits on Amber's lap.

_Amber: Sofia, I would like you to meet some of my friends. (looking to each person as she says there names) This is Jordyn, Emma, and Carter._

_Sofia: (noticing Emma's cast, looking to Amber) Emma gots a boo-boo? Mommy fix it?_

_Amber: (ruffling the raven locks on the child's head) Nope, Mommy let me do it. (glancing at Jordyn then back at Sofia) How about you take your new friends to your room and show them some of your toys?_

_Sofia: (nods her head and slides down from Amber's lap) C'mon guys. (grabs Emma's hand once she gets up then grabs Carter's as well) Amber? We has juice?_

_Amber: (standing up) Sure. I will bring you each a juice box in a minute._

With Sofia walking slightly ahead, all 3 children make their way down the hall. Amber then walks into the kitchen to grab 3 juice boxes and 2 beers from the fridge. After taking the kids their drinks, she came back into the kitchen and took a long, deep, steadying breath before popping the tops on the beers and walking back to the woman waiting for her on the couch.

* * *

After lunch Arizona had a 4 hour surgery that she was just scrubbing out of. Her day was finished, but she was too exhausted to head home just yet. Walking out of the scrub room, she shot Amber a text to let her know that she was going to try to grab a nap in an on-call room before coming home. Her exhausted feet carried up to an on-call room on the Ortho floor. This floor was much more quiet than the PEDS floor and perfect for napping. As soon as she entered the room she began to kick off her shoes and walk over to an empty bed. Removing her pants so she could take off her prosthetic, she finally noticed that the other bed in the room was occupied. A huge smile graced her face as she quickly identified the mess of raven hair sprawled out across the pillow. After removing the leg, she hopped over to the bed containing the Latina. As gently as she could, she climbed into the bed beside her.

Callie felt like her dream was real. She could smell the scent that was purely Arizona filling her nostrils. It made her heart skip a beat and her stomach fill with butterflies. Feeling the dip in the bed and having a warm body pressed up against her, Callie's eyes began to flutter open. Rubbing her eyes and turning her head, her face was instantly filled with the blonde tresses that she was just dreaming of running her fingers through.

_Callie: Arizona? (yawns) What are you doing here?_

_Arizona: (turning to face the brunette) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep. I will go back to the other bed. (starting to sit up)_

_Callie: (grabs Arizona's arm) Don't. Stay with me. (Arizona lays back down and becomes the small spoon) What time is it? Shouldn't you be heading home by now?_

_Arizona: It's 4:30. Just scrubbed out of my last surgery and felt too tired to drive home. Told Amber I was gonna take a nap before going home. _

_Callie: (sighs) My surgery is in 30 minutes. Still want me to swing by after?_

_Arizona: (turning over to face Callie) Of course. I always want to spend time with all my favorite girls. (pushing a strand of hair behind Callie's ear)_

_Callie: (smiling) Sweet talker. (leans down to kiss Arizona)_

_Arizona: (flirty) Mmmhmm...You know you love it._

_Callie: I do. (kisses her again) I sooo do._

What started out as sweet, chaste kisses between the women quickly turned heated. Hands in hair, tongues battling for dominance, and the thought of a nap long forgotten. Strong caramel-colored hands pushed away the light sheet that was covering them then began to roam the blondes neck, arms and back. Callie needed more. Her hands soon began to move towards the bottom of Arizona's scrub top. Her fingers were soon met with hot, smooth, creamy skin. When she went to reach further down to untie Arizona's scrub pants, that's when she realized she wasn't wearing any and let out a small gasp. Oxygen soon became a necessity and both women broke apart panting. After catching her breath, an evil grin began to spread across the Latina's face. Hesitantly, she began to run one fingertip across the lacy band of Arizona's panties.

_Arizona: (sharp intake of breath) Cal, Callie. What are you doing?_

_Callie: (trails fingers down the front of the blondes panties) Testing the water. (moves finger back up the panties then removes her hand from Arizona) Mmm, someone is wet._

_Arizona: (blushing) You know the effect you have on my body, Calliope. _

Just as Callie was about to respond, her phone began playing the song that indicates an incoming text. Removing herself from the bed, she went over to the small nightstand where she had placed her phone and pager. Sliding her finger over the screen to unlock her message, her face began to scrunch up in a scowl.

_Callie: Uh oh, Jordyn and the kids are at the house and Amber is freaking out. (sending Amber a text back)_

_Arizona: (sitting up and moving over to the other bed to retrieve her pants and leg) Is she okay? Tell her I will be there in a few._

_Callie: (reading Amber's next text) She used checking on the kids as an excuse to text me. Crap, I gotta go scrub in. Let her know I will talk to her later at the house._

_Arizona: (tying the string on her scrub pants) Go be a rock star, I will see you later. _

The women exchanged mega-watt smiles then walked out of the on-call room and went their separate ways.

* * *

After checking on the kids for what felt like the hundredth time, Amber grabbed 2 more beers from the fridge and came back to the conversation that was taking place in the living room. Once she handed a beer to Jordyn and sat back down, she was ready to start processing what she was just told.

_Amber: (sips her beer) Okay, let me get this straight. Your sister and her boyfriend were in a car crash?_

_Jordyn: Yes. (peeling the label from her bottle) He died before they made it to the hospital and she held on for a few days before succumbing to her injuries._

_Amber: And the kids have been with your mother this whole time?_

_Jordyn: They stayed with me for a while before we moved out here to Seattle and I got the job at Grey-Sloan. I wanted them to be with her until I was able to find a place and get the adoption started. (drinks her beer)_

_Amber: They look so much like you. (takes a drink) They could definitely pass as your own. _

_Jordyn: (smiles) My sister and I used to get mistaken for twins all the time. (tearing up) They were going to get married. She had just found out she was pregnant before the crash. (grabbing a tissue from the box on the coffee table and dabbing her eyes)_

Amber did not like seeing Jordyn upset. In fact, it was breaking her heart to watch, the woman that she could one day learn to love, cry. She reached over and took Jordyn's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. With the thumb of her other hand, she wiped a tear from her cheek.

_Amber: (removes hand from cheek and sighs) I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I really like you and the time we spend together. I really thought something was happening between us._

_Jordyn: (squeezes Amber's hand) Me too. I don't want this to change what we have._

_Amber: (drops Jordyn's hand and stands) This changes everything! Don't you see that? (sees the defeated look on the other woman's face, calmer) I just...I just need some time to process._

_Jordyn: (stands) I know...2 kids are alot to take on. I'd completely understand if you don't want to see me anymore._

Before Amber could say anything else, they heard keys in the door and Arizona entering the house. After kicking off her shoes, taking off her jacket, and throwing her purse down on the table, she turned and finally noticed the other women in the room.

_Arizona: Oh! Hey. (noticing the tension in the room) I'm just gonna head back to the room and see Sof and stay out of your hair._

_Jordyn: (turning to the blonde) No, it's okay. I need to get the kids back home for dinner anyway. Would you mind sending them out since you're headed that way?_

_Arizona: (walking further into the house) Sure thing._

_Amber: (moving closer to Jordyn, puts hands on her shoulders) Look, just give me a couple of day and I will call you. Okay?_

_Jordyn: (nodding) Can I have a hug?_

_Amber: Of course. C'mere. (pulling her into a hug)_

The sounds of children laughing made the women quickly break apart. Giving each other one last glance, Jordyn turned her attention to the kids.

_Jordyn: Did you guys have fun?_

_Emma: (running towards Jordyn) So much fun! Sofia has Elsa and Anna dresses and we played dress up. Can we come back another day to play?_

_Jordyn: Well sweetie, that is up to Amber and Dr. Robbins. C'mon, let's get you guys home for dinner and baths. Grandma is making spaghetti tonight._

_Emma and Carter: (in unison) Yay!_

Amber helps Jordyn get the kids ready to go. After everyone says their goodbyes, the door is shut and locked behind them. Leaning against the door, Amber slowly started to slide down to a seated position. Bringing her knees up to her chin, she closed her eyes to stop the tears that were forming.

Arizona and Sofia were still in their room playing when they heard Amber shut and lock the front door. Not hearing any other movement in the house, Arizona began to get a little worried.

_Arizona: (to Sofia) Stay back here and finish your movie. I will call you when supper is ready. (calling out to the living room) Amber? Need me to help with dinner? (silence) Amber?_

Receiving no response, Arizona made her way out to the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her best friend sitting on the floor. Giving Amber a small, knowing smile, she made her way into the kitchen to start dinner. Once she put the Mac and Cheese into the oven, she grabbed 2 beers from the fridge and made her way back into the living room and sat down next to the young surgeon. Pulling out her phone, she sent off a text to Callie.

_**'We're gonna need Tequila...'**_

Popping the tops off of the beer, she handed one to Amber then held her other hand as they sat in silence.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I intended for it to be. Just couldn't seem to find the right place to cut it off. Sorry, if it seems too wordy, but it is a build up for the next chapter (which I haven't started writing yet).**

**Of course I own nothing except the characters I created and the storyline.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After finally getting Amber to eat something, Arizona was putting a plate together for Callie and doing the dishes. Sofia was at the table finishing her dinner and patiently waiting on her Mommy to come over.

FLASHBACK

_Arizona: (releasing Amber's hand and standing up) Okay, you have to get up. You need to put something in that stomach of yours other than alcohol._

_Amber: (as Arizona enters the kitchen to remove the dinner from the oven and putting in the steaks) Zona, stop. I think I am just gonna go to bed. (standing)_

_Arizona: (walking back over to Amber) Oh no you're not! Get your ass into that kitchen and sit at the table._

_Amber: But..._

_Arizona: (cuts her off) Seriously, you do not want to mess with me. (pointing to the table) Sit._

Hearing the seriousness in the blonde's voice and seeing the look on her face, Amber did as she was told. Once the steaks were finished, the women ate in silence not really wanting to discuss what happened.

_Amber: (rinsing her plate and putting it in the dishwasher) I'm gonna head back to my room. Maybe watch a movie or something. (grabs beer from the fridge and walks down the hallway)_

_Arizona: (cutting some steak) Sofia! Dinner!_

Once she had helped Sofia wash her hands and gotten her seated for dinner, Arizona shot Callie another text.

_**'More beer also, please. Thanks'**_

_END FLASHBACK_

_Sofia: Momma?_

_Arizona: (walking over to the table to collect her daughter's dirty plate) Yes, Sweetie?_

_Sofia: (eyebrows scrunched, questioning) Where Amber?_

_Arizona: She's in her room. (thinking of an excuse) She's not feeling well. (turning back to the kitchen)_

_Sofia: (getting down from her chair) Fia make her all better!_

_Arizona: Sofia, I don't think..(turning to see her daughter no longer seated) that's a good idea._

Not hearing any protests coming from Amber's room, Arizona finished up the dishes and poured herself a glass of wine. With wine in hand, she made her way over to the couch and turned on Netflix. While flipping through the movies, there was a knock on the door. A smile instantly spread across her face as she got up to answer it. Opening the door, she was met with a mega-watt smile and full arms.

_Arizona: Hi. (gesturing to the Latina's hands) I see you got my messages. (opening the door wider, allowing her in)_

_Callie: Hey. Yeah, I think I went a little overboard. (walking into the kitchen and setting the bags down) I've got tequila, beer, wine, chocolate, popcorn, chips, tissues...Whatever Amber may need._

_Arizona: Well she certainly isn't ready to talk about it. (unpacking one of the bags) I had to practically force her to eat something then she went to her room._

_Callie: (kicking off her shoes and removing her jacket) I will check on her, but first, I need food. I'm starving!_

_Arizona: (putting the beer in the fridge and retrieving Callie's plate) Here ya go, just needs to be heated up._

_Callie: Mmm...that looks amazing. (puts plate in the microwave)_

_Arizona: Wine?_

_Callie: (pulling out her plate) Yes, please._

_Arizona: (holding a glass of red for Callie) Come out to the living room and eat, I left my glass out there._

_Callie: Okay. (walking toward the couch) Where's Sofia?_

_Arizona: (taking a sip of her wine) In the room with Amber. I told her she wasn't feeling well and she wanted to help her feel better._

Both women laughed at the sweetness of their daughter. While Callie ate they talked about her surgery and enjoyed their glasses of wine. Once they were finished, they went in search of their little girl. Once they reached Amber's room, Arizona gently pushed the door open a bit more and looked in. The sight before her was precious. Sofia was laying in Amber's arms facing her with one of her hands grasping her shirt. Walking further into the room, Callie couldn't stifle the 'Aww' from coming out of her mouth as she pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture. Amber's eyes began to flutter open with the flash of the camera. Her eyes looked down at the little princess in her arms and began to smile.

_Callie: (sitting on the end of the bed) Hey. Sorry I woke you, you guys were just too cute._

_Amber: (yawning) It's okay. I need to get up anyway. (looking over at Arizona at the door) What do you wanna do with this one? She can stay in my room tonight if it's okay with you guys._

_Arizona: That's fine. I guess she can skip her bath tonight. Once you get her detached from your shirt, come on out to the living room. _

With that Arizona makes her way back out to the living room and after Callie gently kisses her daughter's head, she soon follows.

_Arizona: Oh my God, how adorable was that? (gives Callie a dimpled smile)_

_Callie: So cute. (taking her seat back on the couch) Sofia loves Amber so much. She will make an awesome parent one day. _

_Arizona: (sipping on her wine) Yeah, she is pretty great._

_Amber: (walking into the living room) Who's great? (moves into the kitchen) Ooo, tequila!_

_Callie: (from the couch) We were just talking about how great you are with Sofia and how much she adores you._

_Amber: (shrugs) You guys have an awesome kid. I love her too. I'm happy to be a part of her life. (changing the subject) Please tell me you brought limes._

_Callie: (walking to the kitchen with empty wine glasses) Of course. We can't have tequila shots without them._

_Amber: (pulling out a cutting board and the limes from the fridge) I'll cut, you pour? (pointing) Shot glasses are in that cabinet._

_Arizona: I'll put on some music. (turning on the I-pod) Callie, can you pour me another glass?_

_Amber: No shots tonight?_

_Arizona: (walking to the kitchen) You two have at it. (at Amber) Someone has to be your voice of reason later when are hating yourself for drinking so much. (sticks out her tongue)_

_Amber: (rolls eyes) Whatever. (picks up a shot) Bottoms up Torres!_

_Callie: Oh my god! I love this song! (grabbing Arizona's hand) Let's dance._

_Amber: (watching them dance, laughing) Keep it in your pants, Torres. (taking another shot) At least wait til I'm passed out before you try to get her naked._

_Arizona: (blushing) Shut up and get your ass over here and dance!_

_Amber: (picks up the bottle and moves to the living room) Get over here Blondie. (handing Callie the tequila and grabbing Arizona's hand) Show me what you got._

The more Callie and Amber drank, the dirtier their dancing got. At one point Arizona went to check on Sofia and when she came back, they were both dancing around with no shirts on.

_Arizona: (laughing) What the hell? I can't leave you guys alone for 2 seconds without things getting crazy._

_Amber: You think this is crazy? (stopping to take a drink from the bottle) This is nothing...Just be glad all the clothes haven't come off._

_Arizona: (grabbing the bottle from Amber and giving it to Callie) Oh, you mean like that frat party in college?_

_Callie: (almost spitting the tequila from her mouth) Wait. What? She actually danced naked at a party?_

_Arizona: (changing the song) On top of a table with people standing all around it._

_Amber: (shrugs) It was a dare, had to do it. (noticing Callie's shocked face) I may not be as beautiful as you guys, but I know how to work with what I was given. _

_Arizona: (rolls eyes) I think she was making out with everyone there._

_Amber: I didn't hear any complaints from you that night. (winking at Arizona and making her blush) You guys should just be glad that I know you're married, cuz as tipsy as I am, I would probably try to kiss one or both of you. (laughing)_

_Callie: (raising an eyebrow at the blonde) Seriously? (Arizona shrugs and looks away)_

_Amber: Alright, Zo. You have too many clothes on. Take off your shirt and join us before I go cuddle with my little one and pass out._

Once the bottle of tequila had been emptied, Amber went to the kitchen to retrieve the six-pack of beer from the fridge. The girls continued to dance for a few more songs then sank down onto the couches to rest and chat. The conversation ranged from crazy college stories to some of their favorite surgeries. Eventually the topic turned to past relationships. Since Amber was already familiar with Arizona's past, Callie filled her in on some of hers. When it was her turn, Amber shared some of the ups and downs of her previous relationship before Callie finally decided to ask her what they really wanted to know.

_Callie: (peeling the label from her beer) Okay, I know we have avoided it, but I want to ask you about Jordyn._

_Arizona: (warning) Callie._

_Amber: No, its fine. I, I think I'm ready to talk. I just, I don't know what to do._

Contemplating what they each want to say, the room fell quiet for a moment.

_Arizona: (placing her hand on Amber's leg) Well, I guess we should start with the basics. How do you feel about Jordyn? I know you guys haven't been together long, but do you love her?_

_Amber: (takes a long swig of her beer) No. I don't love her, but I think I could down the road. (turning toward the blonde) You know I love kids. I mean, look at my relationship with Sofia. If I get attached to them and something happens between Jordyn and I, it would devastate me to lose them._

_Arizona: (pulling Amber into a hug) I know, sweetie._

_Callie: (joining the other women on the opposite couch and entering the convo) You are amazing with Sofia, and I've seen some of your work in Peds. If Jordyn didn't want you in their lives, do you really think she would have told you about them?_

_Amber: I guess not. (wiping the tears forming in her eyes) Dammit, I don't know why this has me so upset._

_Arizona: (taking the beer from Amber's hand) I know you have the next couple of days off. Why don't you just take that time to figure out if you are willing to risk it all to have them in your life or if you can't handle it. _

_Callie: (continuing Arizona's train of thought) Then call Jordyn to come over and talk it out. (putting her arm around Amber's shoulder) Whatever you decide, you know you will always have us in your corner. You should get some sleep. _

_Arizona: (smiling) I'm sure the tiny human in your bed is waiting to curl up with her human security blanket again._

_Amber: (laughing) Yeah, probably. Alright, I'm off to dreamland. You two have a good night. (looking at Callie) I'm assuming you are staying? I will put some of my pajamas out in Arizona's room for you to wear. (hugging each woman and getting up to stagger down the hall) Oh! (turning back to look at Arizona) You know where my toys and cleaner are if you should need anything. (winks at the couple on the couch, turns back around and laughs as she makes her way back to her room)_

_Callie: (spitting beer from her mouth) Did she just say what I think she said?_

_Arizona: (blushing) Uh..No?_

_Callie: (raising an eyebrow) Uh huh, sure._

_Arizona: (sighing) You totally heard her, didn't you?_

_Callie: Yeah. (turning to the blonde) Hey. (putting her hand on Arizona's cheek) I could stay out here on the couch tonight._

_Arizona: (moving Callie's hand from her cheek to rest on her lap) Don't be silly. Rachel is gone, so we have an empty guest room. (her lip curls up into a smirk) With Sofia crashing in Amber's room, there is also room in my bed._

_Callie: Oh, really? (removing her hand from Arizona's) Are you sure? I have no problem crashing in the guest room._

Both women get up from the couch and begin to clean things up. As the last dish was dried, Arizona reached out her hand to Callie.

_Arizona: C'mon, let's go to bed._

Once they reached the bedroom, Arizona quickly began to strip off her remaining clothes. Callie tried to advert her eyes, but couldn't keep her eyes off of the mostly naked woman in front of her. Feeling the dark eyes burning a hole in her back, with her sleep shirt in hand, Arizona turned around and began to giggle.

_Arizona: (teasing) See something you like, Calliope?_

_Callie: (obviously distracted) What? (embarrassed) Oh, sorry. Um, do you have an extra toothbrush I can use?_

_Arizona: (pulling the shirt over her head and sitting on the bed to apply lotion to her legs) Under the bathroom sink. Help yourself to whatever you need._

Grabbing her pajamas, Callie exited the room and entered the bathroom. Once she had changed, she began her nightly routine. Looking at herself in the mirror, she quietly said to herself '_Pull yourself together Torres'._ Finishing up in the bathroom, she made her way back to Arizona's room.

Arizona was standing in front of the dresser taking off the minimal jewelry she was wearing and threw her hair up into a messy bun. She watched Callie through the mirror nervously pull back the covers on the bed and climb in.

_Arizona: (smiling) I'll be right back._

While Arizona was in the bathroom, Callie picked up a magazine that was sitting on the nightstand. It was a Cosmopolitan. She began to flip through pages and smell the different perfume samples. She got so engrossed in an article about S&amp;M and rough sex, she didn't hear Arizona walk back into the room.

Feeling the bed move, Callie finally looked up from her reading to see Arizona crawling up the bed. The blonde grabbed the magazine out of Callie's hands and threw it to the floor while moving to straddle her lap.

_Callie: (surprised and slightly turned on) Arizona? What, what are you doing?_

_Arizona: (placing her hands on Callie's cheeks) Kissing you._

As soon as their lips met, Arizona's hands moved to the back of Callie's neck pulling herself flush up against the other woman. Caramel-colored hands grasped blonde locks as their tongues began battling for dominance. Callie was the one to finally break the kiss. She began kissing/licking/nibbling on the creamy flesh of Arizona's neck. An animalistic growl bubbled up from her throat as she got lost in the taste of her skin. Arizona let out a long, low moan when Callie's lips landed on the spot behind her ear that made her weak in the knees. Capturing the Latina's plump lips with her own again, Arizona's hands began to massage the tank top covered breasts in front of her. The dark nipples soon began to harden at her touch. Feeling Callie's hands move to her hips then up under her shirt, she broke the kiss and moved off of the brunette.

_Callie: (confused) Ari? What's wrong?_

_Arizona: (climbing under the covers on her side of the bed) I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean to get carried away. _

_Callie: (a little frustrated) Oh. It's okay._

_Arizona: No, it's not okay. (sighs, preparing her speech in her head) I mean, I want to. I REALLY want to, it's just, I want to know that we are on the right track before things get physical again. Things have been so great lately and I don't want to jeopardize anything just because I get horny._

_Callie: (laughs) Don't you know that's what they make detachable shower heads for? (Arizona slaps her arm) I was just kidding. (in a low, husky voice) Besides, you could always borrow something of Amber's and take care of yourself._

_Arizona: (fake shock) And let you watch? Naughty, naughty Calliope! What kind of girl do you take me for? (winks and gives a big dimpled smile) _

_Callie: (sticks her tongue out) Eh, a girl can dream can't she? (yawns) Ready for lights out?_

_Arizona: (rubs her eyes) Yeah, will you hold me?_

_Callie: (switching off the light on the nightstand) There is nothing I'd rather be doing. (forms the big spoon behind Arizona) Goodnight Zona._

_Arizona: Goodnight Love._

**\- 2 DAYS LATER-**

Except for picking Sofia up from Pre-School, Amber had not left the house for 2 days. Her first night without Jordyn she drank, the second night she cried, and now she was pissed off. Callie and Arizona both tried to keep her spirits up, but everything they tried just seemed to just upset her more. The only person that could break her from the funk she was in was Sofia.

Callie had spent the past 2 nights wrapped in the arms of the blonde that she loved with all her heart. She knew that she had been there to support Amber, but she has slept better in the past couple of nights than she had been in months. Tonight was the night. Callie was going to show Arizona how much she still loved her and ask her to come home.

Jordyn felt like she had just been going through the motions at work. Without having Amber around, her life felt empty. Her routine has been the same. Work, dinner with her mother and the kids, then a hot bath and a glass of wine. Not tonight. She can't take it anymore, she needed to talk to Amber. Not knowing where they stood with each other was eating away at her.

Personally, the past couple of nights have been awesome for Arizona. Having all the most important people in her life, aside from her parents, all under one roof meant so much to her. There was still a sadness in her heart though knowing that her best friend was hurting. She tried everything she could think of to cheer her up. After their impromptu dance party, Amber had gone completely silent. The only person she would talk to was Sofia. Arizona didn't know what else to do. After dinner with Callie, she was going to get in touch with Jordyn and get her happy, fun-loving friend back.

Callie's last surgery of the day had run long, so instead of cooking like she had planned, she was out picking up some Thai food. While waiting for Callie to show up, Arizona was surfing the net on her I-pad and contemplated calling Jordyn. Mostly she wanted to check in on Emma but also wanted to see if she was as miserable as Amber was. She decided on a quick Facetime session. After a few rings Jordyn's face came into view.

_Arizona: Hey Jordyn._

_Jordyn: Hey. What's up? (concern in her voice) Is everything okay?_

_Arizona: I'm good. Just waiting for Callie to show up with dinner. (noticing the cigarette in Jordyn's fingers) You smoke?_

_Jordyn: (putting out the cig) Only when I'm nervous or stressed._

_Arizona: Oh. (clearing her throat) I was just calling to check on Emma. How is she adjusting to having the cast?_

_Jordyn: Fairly well. (smiling) She's bummed that she can't play on her beloved monkey bars at school, but other than that, she is doing great._

_Arizona: (laughing) Yeah, she won't be on those again for a while yet. (switching to Dr mode) Don't forget that she will need a follow-up visit in a couple of weeks. Just to see how things are healing._

_Jordyn: Okay. (moves out of camera for a moment) Will that be with you or Torres?_

_Arizona: (runs her hand through her hair) It will be with Callie and Amber._

_Jordyn: (eyes widen) Oh. Okay. (long pause) Hopefully she is talking to me by then._

_Arizona: (sighs) Look. I know she said she would call you when she is ready, but you need to text her. She won't talk to me or Callie. She is miserable. (knock at the door) That's Callie, I gotta go._

_Jordyn: Tell her I said hey. You guys have a good evening._

_Arizona: You too, Jordyn. (fixing Jordyn with a glare) Call her._

Arizona ends the call and skips over to the door to greet her guest. Opening the door, she is met with a huge smile.

_Callie: Hey there beautiful. (kisses the blonde's cheek) _

_Arizona: (smiles) Hi. C'mon in._

_Callie: (walking into the kitchen) Sorry I'm late. Did Mer come by to pick up Sofia?_

_Arizona: Yep. (pulling a bottle of wine from the fridge) She was super excited for her sleepover with Zola. I think she felt bad leaving Amber though. (grabbing two glasses from the cabinet)_

_Callie: (unpacking the takeout bag) She's still holed up in her room?_

_Arizona: (nods head) She barely comes out of there, even to eat. I had to take her lunch in there and literally watch her eat to make sure she did. _

Callie nods her head in understanding. A quiet calm surrounds them as they fill their plates with food.

_Callie: (apologetically) Sorry this isn't the home-cooked meal I had promised you._

_Arizona: (sipping her wine) We're surgeons, our free time never works out as planned. Besides, as long as you are here with me, I don't care what we are eating. (dimpled smile)_

_Callie: Aww. (leans in to kiss Arizona)_

The innocent kiss soon became heated. Wine and food were quickly forgotten as Callie pinned the blonde between herself and the kitchen island. The sound of Amber's door opening and shutting made them jump apart. Not wanting to be too lovey-dovey around Amber, they went back to sipping their wine and eating their food. Without a word to the couple, Amber walked over to the living room, sat in the chair, and proceeded to put on her favorite Chuck Taylor's.

_Callie: (to Amber) Are you hungry? I brought food. There's more than enough if you want some._

_Arizona: (noticing Amber walk to the closet and pull out her hoodie) Where are you going?_

_Amber: (slips the sweatshirt over her head and sighs) Out. (walks out the door and slams it behind her)_

* * *

**Next up? SMUT, SMUT AND MORE SMUT! Haha. Haven't started writing it yet, but have some things in mind. Does anyone have any suggestions? If you do please let me know, otherwise just comment and tell me how you think I'm doing. Thanks for reading! Love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, this chapter may be a little bit confusing because it jumps back and forth between the 2 couples. Smut is not my strong suit (though some people say it is) so feel free to tell me what you like/dislike. I have so many things I want to do with this chapter that I have to break it into 2 parts. I also wanted to get half of it out there for you guys before the holidays. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Callie: (to the stunned blonde) Do you know where she is headed?_

_Arizona: (wiping her mouth with a napkin) Hopefully Jordyn's place. _

_Callie: (drops her fork on her plate) Arizona, what did you do?_

_Arizona: Nothing.(receives the Torres stare) Okay. I may have told Jordyn that Amber was miserable and that she should call her._

_Callie: (begins eating again) When did you talk to Jordyn?_

_Arizona: (sheepishly) Right before you got here._

_Callie: (takes a sip of wine) She really shouldn't be behind the wheel while she is upset. _

_Arizona: (shrugs) Maybe the drive will give her a chance to cool down. Knowing Amber, that brain of hers is probably cooking up some big, romantic gesture. (laughs)_

_Callie: (serious) Do you really think they with stay together?_

_Arizona: (finishing her wine) Are you kidding me? Have you seen the way her face lights up when Jordyn is around. Amber is like you, she has an amazing heart and deserves to be happy._

_Callie: (smiles, raises an eyebrow) You know what would make me happy right now?_

_Arizona: Nope. Tell me._

_Callie: (seductively) Well, we seem to have the house to ourselves. I was thinking maybe a nice, hot bubble bath surrounded by candles with my favorite girl._

_Arizona: Mmm...that sounds nice._

_Callie: What do you say? (wiping her mouth and finishing her glass of wine) We finish up dinner and I start running the bath while you clean up._

_Arizona: (picking up the dishes) Sounds perfect._

* * *

Amber knew that she has been an ass to her friends for the past couple of days, but she couldn't help it. The woman that she opened her already fragile heart to had lied to her. Well, not really lied but withheld some truths that should have been revealed before getting serious. Some piece of her felt that she should just tell Jordyn it wasn't going to work and move on. After all her heart was still a bit broken over her ex. Even though her brain was telling her to run, her heart was telling her to keep going with the relationship. Opening herself up to this woman and these kids would make or break her.

All of these thoughts and more were filling Amber's mind as her body was set to Autopilot. She had received a text from Jordyn asking her if she was okay. Instead of texting her back, Amber was up and out of the house. Struggling with the battle of brain versus heart, she soon found herself parked in front of Jordyn's apartment complex.

* * *

Walking away from Arizona, Callie made her way down the hallway to the bathroom. After scoping out the layout of things, she went into Arizona's room in search of candles. Finding a box full in her closet, she grabbed an armful and a lighter and headed back to the bathroom. Once she placed the candles on the ledge above the claw-foot tub, she turned on the tap. Searching for the perfect mix of scents, Callie decided on vanilla bubble bath and some lavender oil. Satisfied with the water temperature, she poured in the bubbles and oil, lit the candles and began stripping off her clothes.

While putting away the last of the dishes, Arizona began to worry about Amber. Had she actually gone to Jordyn's? Was she out just driving around? Could something have happened to her? She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Callie calling out her name.

_Callie: Arizona?_

_Arizona: I'll be right there, babe._

Walking over to the front door to lock up, Arizona noticed Amber had left her cell on the table at the door. Sighing, she turned the lock and walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

Stepping out into the rainy Seattle night, Amber was nervous. Was she really ready to tell this woman everything? Her heart-breaking past and what she wants in her future? She needed a cigarette. Sitting on the bench in front of the building, she dug through her purse to retrieve her cigs and a lighter.

She sat there for a good 20 or so minutes. It was beginning to get cold and she was soaked to the bone. Finishing her second cigarette, Amber rose from the bench and walked into the building. The guy at the front desk tried to talk to her, but she ignored him and continued through the lobby to the elevator. Once inside the lift, she the the '2' button and began pacing the floor. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she made her way down the hallway to door number 205. Hesitating, she peeled off her jacket before knocking.

As she got closer to the bathroom, Arizona saw the candlelight bouncing off the walls and the scent of lavender filled her nostrils. Leaning against the door frame, the sight in front of her made her breathe catch in her throat. Callie was sitting in the tub full of bubbles with her hair up in a messy bun. Her newly pedicured toes turning off the tap.

_Arizona: (dreamily) Wow._

_Callie: (turns and smiles) Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna join me?_

_Arizona: (stuttering) I, uh.._

_Callie: (pouting) Unless you don't want to._

_Arizona: No! I want to, I'm just, nervous._

At this admission, Callie began to rise up out of the tub. Water and bubbles made her caramel skin glisten. Arizona could feel her arousal begin to pool in her panties. Stepping out of the tub, the dripping wet Latina walked over to Arizona and stood in front of her. Starting at her feet and working her way up, Arizona's eyes raked up the naked body before her. When they made eye contact, she blushed and looked away.

_Callie: (pushing a strand of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear) Arizona, look at me._

_Arizona: (blue eyes meet brown) Callie._

_Callie: (cutting her off) I'm nervous too. (placing the blonde's hand over her heart) Do you feel that? You are the only person that this happens for._

_Arizona: (looking at her hand) You do the same to me._

_Callie: I love you. (starts to unbutton Arizona's shirt) Now, let's get you naked and in the bath before it gets cold._

* * *

Thoughts ran a million miles per hour in Amber's head. Should she go with a big romantic speech? Should she just lunge right at Jordyn and kiss her? '_Crap, what if she has the kids tonight?'_ she thought. Just as she was thinking about leaving, the door in front of her opened. '_Shit.' _

_Jordyn: (shocked) Amber!? Oh my god! What are you doing here?_

Jordyn answers the door wearing a pair of Amber's boxers and tank. Amber notices she is not wearing a bra and her mouth goes dry. She stays quiet and looks down at her feet.

_Jordyn: How long were you outside? You're soaked and shivering. (grabs Amber's hand) Get in here. I'll get you a towel and some dry clothes._

As Jordyn tries to walk away, Amber tosses her soaked coat to the floor and pulls Jordyn into her body and crashes their lips together. It had only been a few days, but Amber had missed the taste of this woman. Their kiss was a battle of tongues and teeth. Amber needed more. Breaking for air, Jordyn moans as her back collides with the door behind her and Amber begins her assault on her neck. Not wanting to waste any time, the surgical resident's hands immediately went to the material covered breasts. Caressing, grabbing, and pinching until she was satisfied with the sounds coming from the woman.

Removing her mouth from Jordyn's pulse point, Amber's hands traveled down her side to the hem of her top. Hazel eyes lock with blue as the shirt is pulled up and off of Jordyn. The sight of Jordyn's exposed breasts and erect nipples were almost enough to send Amber over the edge. After taking a second to enjoy the view, Amber's mouth attached to first the right nipple then the left.

_Jordyn: Yes. Oh god, don't stop. That feels amazing._

Jordyn's hands were in Amber's hair as her licked, nibbled and sucked on her breasts. Biting along her collarbone and neck, Amber made her way up to her earlobe, sucked it into her mouth, and released it with a 'pop' eliciting a whimper from Jordyn. Moving her hands from her hair to her shirt, Jordyn began to unbutton Amber's shirt and peel it off of her body. Once the shirt was off, she was greeted by the sight of hardened nipples poking through the tank she was wearing. Licking her lips, she leaned into Amber and initiating a fierce kiss as she unbuckled the belt she was wearing. Before she could start with the fly of the jeans, Amber grabbed her by the wrists and held them above her head.

_Amber: (mouth to Jordyn's ear, whispering) Turn around. (lets go of her hands as Jordyn turns, puts them on her hips and slides her hands up her body and down her arms) Hands on the door. Don't move._

Jordyn loved dominant Amber. She did as she was told and could hear Amber removing her shoes and pants. Jordyn gasped when she felt Amber's cold clothes pressed against her hot skin.

* * *

Callie undressed Arizona slowly, taking in every inch of skin that was exposed to her. Settling back down into the tub, she reached out her hand to help Arizona balance while stepping into the tub. She sat down in between Callie's legs, her back pressed against Callie's front. The intimate contact made them both take in a ragged breath.

_Arizona: (stretching out her leg) Mmmm, this feels amazing. I definitely needed this._

_Callie: (reaching for a hair clip, pinning up blonde hair) How about a massage? (strong hands begin to massage Arizona's neck)_

Moans of appreciation began to fill the bathroom as the Ortho goddess worked the kinks in Arizona's neck and back. Knowing that Arizona couldn't see her face, Callie couldn't help but smirk over some of the noises she was making.

_Callie: (laughing) Someone sounds like they are enjoying themselves._

_Arizona: MmmHmm...Oh I definitely am. (notices Callie stopped, pouts) Aww, why did you stop?_

_Callie: (runs her fingers over Arizona's collarbone) So I can do this. (kisses Arizona's neck)_

_Arizona: Mmmm..._

Callie reaches out of the tub and grabs a loofah and some body wash. Once she works up a lather, she begins to wash Arizona's back, shoulders, and arms. When it came time to was the front of Arizona's torso, she hesitated for a moment. Quickly clearing her her mind of doubts, Callie began washing her chest and stomach. After rinsing out the loofah, she grabbed a cup that was sitting next to the tub that was used when bathing Sofia. Filling the cup with some of the warm water, she gently began to rinse Arizona off. All through washing and rinsing, Callie could still hear small, satisfactory moans coming from the blonde. As Callie reached in front of Arizona one last time to fill the cup, she felt a hand on her left thigh and another on her outstretched arm.

_Arizona: Calliope?_

_Callie: (drawing patterns on Arizona's thigh with her fingers) Hmm?_

_Arizona: I, I want you to touch me._

_Callie: (shocked then playing dumb) I am touching you Arizona._

_Arizona: (turning to face Callie) I want you to touch me (grabbing Callie's hand and leads it under water and places it on her mound) here._

Callie gasps when her fingers come in contact with Arizona's slick folds. Even though they were in a tub full of water, Callie could feel how turned on the blonde was. After giving Arizona the 'Are you sure?' look, Callie's index and middle finger began to massage and tease her aroused clit. Opening her legs wider, Arizona's right leg wrapped around Callie's waist as the stump of her left leg laid across her thigh. As the intensity of Callie's ministrations increased, Arizona flung her arms out and around Callie's neck. With her toes, Callie grabbed the chain of the stopper and pulled. The water slowly began to drain away from their bodies. Telling Arizona to 'hold on tight', Callie's arms reached out for the sides of the tub and she began to lift herself and her lover up and out of the tub.

* * *

Ice cold hands ran from her hands, down her arms and back, then around to her breasts. Goosebumps formed everywhere Amber's hands roamed. Her left hand remained on her breasts as her right hand traveled down her torso and slid into the boxers she was wearing.

_Jordyn: (taken by surprised by the cold hand) Oh fuck!_

_Amber: (sultry laugh) You're so wet, baby._

_Jordyn: (feeling Amber's finger circle her clit) Oh god! Don't stop._

_Amber: Oh, don't worry. (fingers circling her entrance) I'm just getting started. (pushing 2 fingers into Jordyn)_

As Amber plunged her finger's into Jordyn, she bit down hard into her shoulder. Jordyn screamed and her knees began to buckle. Pushing her chest into Jordyn's back, Amber forced Jordyn against the door and furiously pumped her fingers in and out of her hot center.

_Jordyn: (heavy breathing) Amber. (sweat beading her down her back) I'm, I'm close._

_Amber: No! Not yet._

Amber removes her hand from Jordyn's dripping wet center and boxers. Jordyn whimpers at the lose of contact then moans as Amber pulls her hair and leads her over to the end of the couch and bends her over it.

With her hand still tightly gripped in the long brown hair in front of her, Amber's free hand roughly pulled down the boxers Jordyn was wearing. Releasing her hold on the hair, Amber bent down and removed the garment of clothing that was pooled at Jordyn's feet. Standing back up, Amber locks eyes with the blue-eyed beauty that had turned her head to look at her. The look in Jordyn's eyes told Amber that she knew what was coming.

The next sounds heard in the apartment were a loud smack and a stifled cry from Jordyn. One, two, three more spanks were heard. At this point Jordyn's face was buried in a pillow to muffle her screams of pleasure. With one last smack, Amber slid her hand from the reddened skin of Jordyn's ass down to her dripping core. She inserts two fingers inside then quickly removes them. Bringing her fingers up to her mouth, Amber licks them clean.

_Amber:(removing her fingers from her mouth) Mmm, now you're ready._

* * *

**As always, thanks for your continued support and reviews. Hope you enjoyed! Happy Holidays!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here ya go, smut part 2**

**P.S. - OMG, how hot/amazing was Katy Perry at the halftime show? I tell everyone she is my future wife. :P**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Water dripped down warm bodies and onto the hardwood floors as Callie carried Arizona from the bathroom to her bedroom. Gently laying the blonde on the bed, Callie backed away to take in the view of the beautiful creature before her. She shivered in anticipation. Seeing the love and longing in the Latina's eyes made Arizona's stomach fill with butterflies.

_Callie: (breathily) You are so beautiful. _

_Arizona: (looks Callie up and down) And you are absolutely stunning._

That was all the encouragement Callie need. Stepping back up to the end of the bed, she climbed onto it. Beginning with Arizona's ankle, she slowly trailed open-mouthed kisses up her leg. Avoiding the area the blonde needed her the most, Callie smirked when Arizona's hips lifted up off of the bed when she kissed each of her hipbones. Arizona propped herself up on her elbows and let out a frustrated groan when she watched her wife move to a sitting position.

_Callie: (lightly places her hand on Arizona's leg thigh) Patience my love._

_Arizona: (pouting) Seriously?_

_Callie: (smiling) You're irresistably adorable, do you know that?_

Arizona wrapped her leg around Callie's waist to pull her in closer. Losing her balance, Callie falls on top of the blonde and holds herself up with her hands. The moment their breasts and mounds made contact with one another, they both released a breath they didn't know they were holding. Brown eyes locked onto blue for what felt like hours. Seeing the chocolate orbs turn to almost black with lust, Arizona gave Callie the "go ahead" nod.

* * *

_Amber: Look at me._

Jordyn turns her head just in time to see Amber lift the soaked shirt from her body and toss it to the floor. Next, Amber put her thumbs under the waistband of her boxer briefs and shimmied her way out of them taking her socks with them as she removed them from her body.

_Jordyn: God, I've missed that body._

_Amber: Quiet. (smacks Jordyn's ass) Now crawl down the couch and flip over._

Jordyn did as she was told. Once she was to the other end of the couch, she flipped over onto her back. Her unruly 'sex hair' spread out over the pillow her head was resting on. The sight of this along with the slight flush of her skin hand Amber's juices flowing. She needed to be touching this woman. Now.

_Amber: Spread your legs._

Opening her legs, Jordyn noticed a smirk on Amber's face and her eyes turn a shade darker. She didn't want to ruin the moment by saying anything, but she knew she was falling for this woman. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and took a deep, steadying breath. When she opened her eyes, she was face to face with Amber.

* * *

_Arizona: (breathy) Kiss me._

Arizona was getting impatient and incredibly turned on by Callie laying on top of her and looking into her eyes. Callie seemed to be lost in a thought or memory with a glazed over look in her eyes.

_Arizona: (puts a hand on Callie's cheek) Calliope, where'd you go? Come back to me baby._

Visions of their past were racing through her head. From Joe's bathroom to their first I love you's to the car crash, and up to their fight the night of the super storm and Arizona's infidelity. Callie was lost in these flashbacks until the sound of Arizona's voice calling out to her snapped her back into reality.

_Callie: Oh my god, I zoned out. I am so sorry Arizona. (a tear in her eye)_

_Arizona: Hey, hey. (wiping away the tear before it could fall) It's okay. Where'd you go?_

_Callie: Just got lost for a moment. (breaking eye contact to look down the blonde's body) Now, where were we?_

_Arizona: (furrows eyebrows then smiles) Hmm...let's see. We are in bed, naked, and you were just about to kiss me._

_Callie: I was, huh? (winks) Well, I best not leave a beautiful woman waiting. (leans in and places a gentle kiss on pink lips)_

Though she has been doing it for years now, kissing Callie never failed to take her breath away. Deepening the kiss, Arizona's own eyes began to tear up. How has she gotten so lucky? She has broken the heart of the amazing woman before her twice, and yet here they are. In each others arms.

* * *

Just as Jordyn was opening her mouth to say something, Amber's tongue immediately invaded the space. Laying her body flush against Jordyn's, Amber's hips began to start slowly rocking back and forth against the older brunette beneath her.

_Jordyn: Faster. I need more._

Their kiss was full of passion and need as tongues battled one another. Grabbing onto the armrest behind Jordyn's head, Amber broke the kiss and began fucking Jordyn harder and faster, making Jordyn beg for more.

_Jordyn: Yes! Just like that baby. (digging her nails into Amber's back) Fuck me harder. _

Even in the throws of passion, Jordyn couldn't help but smile when Amber nibbled on her own bottom lip as she concentrated on pleasing her. She found it adorable.

Amber soon released her hold on the couch and winked at Jordyn before attaching their lips once more. This kiss lasted only seconds as Amber's mouth moved from her lips, down her neck, the valley between her breasts, and onto her stomach. Amber took her time worshipping every inch of the nurses stomach by kissing, licking, and sucking on the senstive flesh. Before finishing her journey south, she licked around Jordyn's belly button then flicked the tip of her tongue inside eliciting a moan from the trembling woman.

* * *

By the look in Callie's eye, Arizona knew that she would have to make the next move for this to go any further. They had agreed to take things slow and Callie was allowing things to happen at whatever speed Arizona wanted. Now, Arizona was done waiting.

With her good leg, Arizona flipped them and was now straddling Callie's hips. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Callie's chest. Arizona had always been a breast girl and Callie had amazing boobs.

_Callie: (laughing) Go ahead. I know you want to._

_Arizona: (startled from her reverie) I'm sorry, what?_

_Callie: Touch my boobs. (pushing a piece of hair behind Arizona's ear) You haven't stopped staring at them._

_Arizona: (blushing) Oh. (grabs Callie's breasts) Well they are good boobs._

_Callie: (laughing) Speaking of good boobs...(grabs Arizona's breasts and squeezes)_

After giving them a quick squeeze, Callie begins to massage Arizona's breasts. The Latina loved the feel of the pebbled nipples pressed against her palms.

_Arizona: (placing her hands over Callie's) God, I love your hands. So strong, yet so gentle._

The blonde takes one of Callie's hand from her chest and moves it up to her mouth. Slowly and seductively, She takes each finger into her mouth and sucks on it.

_Callie: (sharp intake of breath) Fuck, that's hot._

Arizona then guides the hand from her mouth down to her throbbing clit, leaving goosebumps across her body. When the caramel-colored fingers came in contact with the sensitive nub, Arizona sucked in a large amount of air and threw her head back in ecstasy.

* * *

Moving away from Jordyn's stomach and laying down between her legs, Amber came face to face with her swollen pussy lips and throbbing clit. The voice in the back of her head was screaming for her to take this woman right now, but she wanted to tease her a bit longer first.

Looking up the contours of Jordyn's body, Amber saw that her eyes were shut, her mouth was open, and her hands were pinching her own nipples. Using both thumbs, Amber spread Jordyn's lips and proceeded to blow a stream of air over the aroused nub. The thin brunette's back arched up off the couch and she cried out.

_Jordyn: Fuck, baby! Please...I need you inside of me. (looking down at Amber and eyes locking onto one another's) I want you to make me cum._

Hearing those words from her girl caused a low growl to escape from Amber's throat. Dirty talk was always a huge turn-on for her, especially when it came from a woman as beautiful as Jordyn.

There was no more waiting. Jordyn hadn't even touched her yet, but Amber was extremely horny. Crawling up Jordyn's body, Amber intiated a fiery kiss. Next she attacked her neck leaving "love bites" across her collarbone.

* * *

_Arizona: Mmm...Yes! Don't stop baby._

One of Callie's hands was teasing Arizona's clit while the other was holding her by the hip as the blonde was grinding against her.

_Arizona: Callie, I can't..._

_Callie: I know babe. (tightening her hold on her hip)_

Removing her hand from Arizona's center, Callie flipped the blonde over onto her back. She then re-positioned herself so that her center lined up with her wife's. A small gasp escaped Arizona's mouth when she felt Callie lay her body down on top of her. Their hips began moving in-sync with each other, building up to a familiar rythym.

_Callie: (looking into blue eyes) I love you so much, Arizona._

_Arizona: I love you too._

_Callie: (smirks) Now, let me show you._

After a searing, passionate kiss, Callie slowly backs up off of Arizona's body and lies down on her stomach. She then grabs her wife's thighs and opens them wider. Moaning at the sight before her, Callie went right to work.

She easily slid two fingers into Arizona's hot, wet center. Callie pumped her fingers in and out at a vigorous speed. Alternating between scissoring her fingers and curling them to het her sweet spot, she knew exactly what to do to get the blonde off.

Pale hips thrust upwards meeting Callie's pace. Pink lips in an 'O' shape moaning her enjoyment. One hand gripped onto the sheet beneath her as the other reached down to push some hair behind Callie's ear that had fallen into her face. Arizona then cupped the Latina's face, silently asking her more. By the look she got in return, she knew that Callie knew exactly what she wanted.

* * *

God Amber loved Jordyn's boobs. Everything about them. The feel of them, the taste of them. Swirling her tongue around each nipple caused Jordyn to arch her back up off of the couch and slide against Amber's body. Amber then bit down on each nipple eliciting a loud _'AAAH!' _from the writhing brunette beneath her. She then nibbled down the toned abdomen, stopping briefly to flick her tongue into Jordyn's belly button. Enjoying the noises she was receiving, she kept moving. Next, Amber grabbed onto her hips and pressed her lips to her right hipbone and kissed across her lower abdomen to the left. The smell of Jordyn's arousal was intoxicating. The small, trimmed hairs on Jordyn's mound tickled Amber's nose as she breathed in the the scent of the woman she was about to devour.

Sliding her arms underneath Jordyn's thighs, Amber placed her hands on her hips to hold her down. Using the thumb and forefinger of her right hand, Amber spread Jordyn's lips to expose the engorged bundle of nerves. Keeping her tongue flat, Amber swiped her tongue from Jordyn's opening up to her clit.

_Jordyn: OH GOD!_

* * *

Callie could feel Arizona's walls contract around her fingers. The blonde was close to release. The familiar flush had spread across her chest and her cheeks. The sight of Arizona tumbling toward ecstacy had always been one of Callie's favorite things.

Skilled fingers continued to pump in and out of her. Sweat was dripping down her body and of that of her lover. The sensations Arizona was feeling were amazing, but she needed more to send her over the edge. The hand that had previously been on Callie's face moved to grab hold of her hair.

_Arizona: (breathy panting) Cal...Callie. I'm so close. Taste me. Please._

There it was. What she has been waiting to hear. Using her free hand, Callie trailed her fingertips up Arizona's body. She then grabbed onto the hand that had been holding onto the sheet and intertwined their fingers. Callie gave Arizona's hand a small squeeze before letting go. Looking up into dark blue eyes, Callie arched a perfect eyebrow and winked before removing her fingers from Arizona's center. She then, once again, held onto Arizona's thighs as her mouth inched closer to her quivering pussy.

* * *

A sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies. Jordyn was just coming down from the high of another earth-shattering orgasm. Amber kissed her forehead and rolled off of her.

_Jordyn: Oh my god! I seriously can't feel my legs right now. (hears Amber chuckle) Wait. How did we end up on the floor?_

_Amber: (laughing) Well, that happened some time between orgasm 2 and 3. (Jordyn punches Amber's shoulder) Ow!_

_Jordyn: Don't be an ass. (kisses Amber)_

_Amber: (questioning) A lovable ass though, right?_

_Jordyn: Definitely. Everyone loves you. Arizona, Callie, my kids...me. (stays silent, eyes searching Amber's face)_

Amber tenses up. '_Did she just say she loves me?' _she thought. Amber moves to get up and Jordyn stops her.

_Jordyn: Where you going?_

_Amber: (pushes hair behind Jordyn's ear) I'm just going to the bathroom, dork._

Giving Jordyn one more kiss, Amber got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. After flushing and washing her hands, she stood and looked at herself in the mirror. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she found boxers and a t-shirt that Jordyn kept for her and put them on. Taking one more look at herself, she says out loud...

_Amber: (releasing a deep breath) Okay, here goes nothing._

* * *

Callie removed her sweaty body from Arizona's and laid on her side beside the blonde. Arizona's eyes were shut as she tried to control her breathing. Callie smirked when she saw Arizona's lips curl up into a satisfied smile.

_Arizona: (breathing still uneven) That. Was. Awesome._

_Callie: (laughing) Awesome? Really, Arizona?_

_Arizona: (moves to her side, twirls a piece of Callie's hair) Would you prefer amazing? Earth-shattering?_

_Callie: (pushes hair behind Arizona's ear and trails her fingers down her arm) Yeah, that's more like it. (raises an eyebrow) Maybe even life changing._

_Arizona: (dimpled smile, then sarcastic) I wouldn't go that far Torres. Don't flatter yourself._

_Callie: (lies flat on her back, arms folded behind her head) It's not flattery when it's the truth._

_Arizona: The truth, huh? (rolls over on top of Callie) I will give you some truth. (looks into her eyes) I love you. Now, shut up and kiss me._

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom, Amber moved down the hall to the kitchen to grab a beer.

_Amber: (head in fridge) You want a beer?_

Not getting a response, she turns around and realizes that Jordyn was no longer in the living room. Kicking the door of the fridge shut, she calls out.

_Amber: Jordyn? (walks into the living room) Where are you? (heads toward the bedroom) Jordyn?_

_Jordyn: (laying naked on the bed, remote in hand to turn on some music) Hey! Who said you could get dressed?_

_Amber: (eyes wandering Jordyn's body) I found some of my clothes in the bathroom. (holding up the beers) I thought we might need some refreshments._

_Jordyn: (settling the remote down and opening the nightstand drawer) Well get your ass over here and take off those clothes. (reaching into the drawer and pulling out handcuffs) I'm not done with you yet._

* * *

**Okay. Thoughts? Feelings? Please let me know what you think and what else you would like to see happen in this story. **

**Side note - How hot was Arizona yelling at Dr. Herman in Thursdays episode of Grey's? Love her!**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG, I am soooo sorry for the long wait on the update. There has been zero inspiration to write. Between the current state of Calzona going into the 12th season and some personal ups and downs, writing has kind of taken a back burner.**

**Anyway, on with the story! This chapter is kind of just filler after the previous smut filled chapters. Hope to get the next few chapters up once a month but we will see.**

* * *

Hours later Jordyn had passed out from exhaustion and Amber was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Sleep never came easily for Amber, but a night of amazing sex usually helped. Tonight, however, she seemed on-edge and restless. Her mind was shifted into overdrive.

Looking over at the still passed out woman beside her, Amber carefully removes herself from the covers and sits on the edge of the bed. Leaning over, she grabs her shorts and pulls them on. Reaching into "her" drawer of the nightstand, she pulled out an ashtray, lighter and pack of cigarettes.

She also grabbed a notebook that she wrote in when she couldn't sleep. Pulling a cigarette from the pack, Amber put it up to her mouth and lit it. Opening the notebook, she read the 2 things she had written on the first page.

_Amber: (quietly) Help Arizona get her family back and fall in love again._

She ran the fingers of her free hand over those words and sighed. While taking a drag of the cigarette, she flipped to her latest page and began to write.

* * *

Rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains and danced across Arizona's face and back. She tried to ignore it but the light forced her to roll over and open her eyes. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she couldn't stifle the giggle that left her mouth when she saw Callie. The latina had one arm thrown over her head and the other dangling over the edge of the bed. The movements that she made throughout the night caused the sheet to fall from her body and wrap around one of her legs. Callie was snoring slightly and her hair was all over the place.

The disheveled, very naked sight of the woman next to her was enough to kickstart her libido all over again. Carefully, as not to wake the the sleeping beauty, Arizona moved some of the hair from the Latina's face. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to the spot just behind her ear. Just having her lips pressed to the woman's skin sent a shiver down Arizona's spine. Starting at the base of Callie's neck, she ran her fingers of her right hand over the expanse of the exposed back.

The warmth of the blonde's hand caused Callie to begin to stir from her slumber. Not wanting the attention to end, Callie kept her eyes shut and pretended to still be asleep. Arizona knew she was faking, but played along anyway. Her hand moved further down the smooth skin and rested on the ass she couldn't get enough of.

* * *

Amber was staring at the list of pros and cons she had just written and was working through each point in her head. The pros largely outweighed the cons but she was still unsure. She was not ready to have her heart broken once again. Hearing the rustling of sheets and Jordyn yawning, Amber quickly shut her notebook and shoved it back in the drawer.

_Jordyn: (noticing all the cigarette butts in the ashtray and runs her hand up and down Amber's back) Rough night, baby?_

_Amber: (husky morning voice) Yeah. Didn't sleep. (turning to look at Jordyn) Sorry if I woke you. _

_Jordyn: (sitting up behind Amber and kissing her neck) Nope, you didn't wake me. Just missed the extra body heat. (getting up from the bed) I'm gonna jump in the shower._

_Amber: (watches Jordyn's hips sway as she walks, smiles) Tease. (stands up and throws on a shirt) While you are in there I'm gonna use your phone to call Zona. Left my cell at home last night._

_Jordyn: (turning back toward Amber) Sure. And maybe start a pot of coffee? (bats eyelashes)_

_Amber: (grabs Jordyn's phone and walks toward her) You're lucky you're cute. (smacks Jordyn's ass and walks out of the room)_

Amber made her way into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Thoughts of a future with Jordyn plaguing her mind. Was she really ready to play Mommy? Was she really ready to settle down? She needed a cigarette to calm her nerves before calling her best friend, but if Jordyn saw her with one she would know something was wrong. After making herself a cup of coffee, Amber brought her cup and Jordyn's phone over to the couch.

* * *

Arizona had moved from laying beside Callie to straddling her ass and massaging her back. Her delicate fingers working out all the stress from the previous days shift.

_Callie: You know, for girly hands, yours are pretty amazing._

_Arizona: (pouts) Hey. (lightly smacks Callie's shoulder) Be nice or this will be all you get from these hands._

_Callie: Oh really? We will see about that. _

Callie quickly rolls over bringing Arizona down onto the bed next to her. She then proceeded to lay on top of her and capture her lips in a fierce kiss. With the growing intensity of the kiss, Arizona's hands grabbed into Callie's hips pulling her in closer. Just as things were heating up, Arizona's phone begins to ring.

_Callie : Shit!_

_Arizona: Seriously?!_

_Callie: (moving off of Arizona) I'll grab it babe. _

_Arizona: (sits up) Who is it? It may not be important._

_Callie: It's Jordyn. (answers phone) This better be important. Arizona and I were just about to...(eyes widen) Oh. Hey Amber._

_Arizona: (worried) Oh my god. Is she okay?_

_Callie: (still on the phone) Sure. Hang on. (hands phone to Arizona) Here._

_Arizona: (takes phone) Amber? What's wrong? Are you...?_

_(Amber: I'm fine, Z. Calm down.)_

_Arizona: Dammit Amber. You had me worried._

_(Amber: I know, I know...I'm sorry. I had to see her. You know that.)_

_Arizona: (looks over at Callie) Yeah, I know. How was your night? Did you guys talk?_

_(Amber: No, we didn't really talk us, or anything really. There was just a lot of sex.)_

_Arizona: (giggles) Details later?_

_(Amber: -laughing- Of course, of course. -pause- I called to see if you guys wanted to grab brunch at the Archfield?)_

_Arizona: Let me check with Callie. (looks to the Latina) Do we have plans today, babe?_

_Callie: (pulling her hair into a messy bun) No, just a lazy day. Mer should be bringing Sofia home soon._

_Arizona: (back to the phone) If you don't mind Sofia joining, we are in._

_(Amber: Are you kidding me? She's my girl. Besides, I will have Emma and Carter with me today while Jordyn is working.)_

_Callie: Put her on speaker, babe._

_Arizona: (swipes finger across the screen) You're on speaker. Jordyn has to work today?_

_(Amber: Yep, she works til 6 so I have the munchkins most of the day. I go in at 8 tonight.)_

_Callie:(rummaging through the closet) Covering the pit tonight?_

_(Amber: Unfortunately. Gotta babysit the interns so they don't kill anyone. (sighs) God I can't wait to be an attending.(here's shower stop) I gotta go. Jordyn just got out of the shower.)_

_Arizona: Okay. (changing her clothes) Does 11 o'clock sound good for brunch?_

_(Amber: (finishing her cup of coffee) Yeah, that should give me enough time to get the kids ready.)_

_Arizona: Awesome! See you then! (hangs up the phone and tosses it on the bed)_

_Callie: Wow. It's great that Jordyn is trusting Amber with the kids. (gets a quisitive look from Arizona) I mean, we all know she is great with the "tiny humans" but this is a huge step for them._

_Arizona: It sounded like she wanted to talk. She may not want to in front of the kids though._

_Callie: (shrugs) Maybe. Bringing Sofia may be enough of a distraction for them so we can get some adult conversation in._

* * *

After hearing the shower come to an end, Amber quickly made a couple pieces of toast and spread some raspberry jam on one piece and Nutella on the other. She also poured a small glass of orange juice and set everything down on the table. Turning back to the kitchen, she then poured a to-go cup of coffee for Jordyn and set it next to her purse. A small smile came to her face as she thought about how domestic this all felt.

Just as Amber was about to check in on Jordyn in the bedroom, she came rushing out pulling her scrub top over her head. Seeing the breakfast awaiting her on the table, a huge grin graced her face as she was pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

_Jordyn: (sitting at the table) Sometimes I think you know me too well already. (starts eating her toast)_

_Amber: (watching Jordyn devour her breakfast) Nah, there is plenty that we don't know about each other._

_Jordyn: (chewing, swallowing then knits her brows) Babe? Are you sure you can handle the kids today? I have no problem dropping them off at daycare._

_Amber: (taking a drink of Jordyn's juice) We will be fine. I am taking them to brunch. Callie, Arizona and Sofia will be joining us._

_Jordyn: (jokingly) Taking them out in public is awfully brave of you._

_Amber: (smiles) I am confident in their abilities to be polite. Besides, 3 adults should be more than enough to keep them in line._

_Jordyn: (finishing her breakfast) Okay. I trust you. Just call me if they get to be too much for you or bring them over to the hospital if you need to take a nap before I get home._

_Amber: (taking Jordyn's plate to the kitchen) Don't worry. Just get to work woman. I've got this._

_Jordyn: (finishes her juice and hands Amber her glass, slaps Amber's ass) Alright, alright. I'm going. (starts to walk away) Give my babies kisses for me._

_Amber: (pouts) What about me? Don't I get kisses?_

_Jordyn: (walks back over to Amber) Of course you do. (puts her hands on Amber's cheeks and pulls her into a short, passion filled kiss) You never fail to take my breath away._

_Amber: (nibbles on Jordyn's bottom lip) That's because I'm awesome. (turns Jordyn around and pinches her butt) Now get out of here before you're late. _

Giggling, Jordyn walks over to the door to grab her purse, keys and coffee. Before opening the door, she turns back to Amber and blows her a kiss.

* * *

**What did you think? How do you think brunch will play out for the ladies and the kids? Could really use some help with ideas for the next couple of chapters. Please feel free to leave some comments or message me with your ideas. As always, thanks for continuing this journey with me. **

**Until next time...**


	20. Chapter 20

After loading both munchkins into their seats, Amber sits in the driver's seat of her car and lets out a sigh. Parents usually love her. She was not expecting the 20 questions she received from Jordyn's parents before being allowed to leave with the kids. Looking at the radio she noticed the time and knew she would be late. Hoping to drown out her muffled cursing, she turned on the radio. The next 15 minutes were filled with singing and laughter before pulling into a parking space at the hotel. Seeing Amber's car pull in, Callie walked over to help her with the kids.

_Amber: (hugging Callie) Hey. Sorry we're late._

_Callie: (looks at watch) Its 11:05. You're not late._

_Amber: (gestures to Arizona) Tell that to the Colonel's daughter. _

Both women laugh as Emma jumps out of the car.

_Emma: (runs up to Callie) Dr. Callie!_

_Callie: Hey Emma. (looking at her cast) You ready to get that cast off tomorrow? (grabs Emma's hand)_

_Emma: (excited) Yes! (scrunches nose) It's so itchy and stinky._

_Callie: (laughing while watching Amber take Carter out of the car) You look so handsome today Carter. (kisses his cheek)_

_Emma: (pulling on Amber's shirt to get her attention) Do I look pretty?_

_Amber: (to Emma) You look beautiful honey. (locks the car) C'mon guys, Arizona and Sofia are waiting for us._

_Carter: (lifts his head from Amber's neck) Zona?_

_Amber: Yes, Arizona. You remember Dr. Robbins, right?_

Small talk continues between the four of them as they walk over to Sofia and Arizona. Both have huge smiles on their faces as the group approaches them.

_Arizona: (bending to Emma's level) Ooo, Emma I love your dress._

_Emma: (blushing) Thanks Dr. Zona. Dr. Callie says I get this itchy thing off tomorrow. (holding up her casted arm)_

_Arizona: That's awesome!_

Emma and Sofia exchange hugs and begin to chatter away as they all walk into the restaurant together. Callie and Arizona walk in hands intertwined as Amber walks in behind them with Carter still latched onto her. Callie was instantly recognized by the staff and they were seated immediately.

After being seated, mimosa were set down in front of the adults and orange juice was brought out for the kids. Glasses were also filled with water for everyone. As the waiter put a box of juice down in front of Carter, Amber noticed him scrunch up his nose.

_Amber: Excuse me, Sir? Would you happen to have some apple juice instead?_

_Waiter: Of course, ma'am. (picking up the orange juice and replacing it with apple juice from the cart he was pushing) Can I get you ladies anything else while you look over the menus?_

_Callie: (looking up from her menu) Some coffee would be great. Thanks._

The waiter nods his head in understanding and walks back towards the kitchen. The 2 girls immediately start chatting away about the newest movie that they wanted to see, completely ignoring Carter. Reaching into her bag, Amber pulls out a couple of toy cars for him to play with. His eyes light up and he gives her a dimpled grin.

_Arizona: (setting her menu down) So, what do you kiddos want to eat?_

_Emma and Sofia: Pancakes! (goes back to their conversation)_

_Callie: (laughing) What about you, Carter?_

_Carter: (looks at Amber then Callie) I want waffles. (goes back to playing)_

_Amber: Me too buddy. (ruffles his hair) I'll even share some of my scrambled eggs with you._

Once the waiter came back with their coffee, Callie put in their food order and started to pour the coffee for herself and Arizona. Since the kids were entertaining themselves, the adults began to have conversations of their own.

_Amber: (pouring her coffee) I know I have another year of residency to get through, but I was wondering if their will be a Fellowship available in the Ortho department at Grey-Sloan or if I will need to start looking into other programs._

_Callie: (sipping her coffee) I there isn't there will be. Not gonna let you slip from our grasp. I will bring it up at the next board meeting._

_Arizona: (nods in agreement) I actually think there has only been 2 other Ortho fellows since Callie._

_Callie: I thought I had Wilson, but I think Karev is trying to rope her back into Peds. _

_Arizona: Hey! Peds is hardcore. (pouts)_

_Amber and Callie: We know. (laughing)_

_Amber: Eventually I want to do a PEDS fellowship also. Become double board certified. _

_Arizona: That is great. An odd combination, but awesome nonetheless. _

_Emma: (wiggling in her seat) Excuse me, Miss Amber? I need to use the potty._

_Sofia: (also wiggly) Me too, Mommy._

_Callie: (starts to scoot her chair back) Alright girls, I will take you._

_Amber: (jumps up from her chair) No, let me take them. I need to go too. (to Carter) Stay here bud, I'll be right back._

After watching Amber and the girls head in the direction of the bathroom, Arizona scoots over a chair closer to Carter and begins to play cars with him. Callie looks on smiling, quietly thinking to herself that she would love to have another child with the blonde woman.

_Carter: (looks up at Arizona quizzically) Is Amber gonna be my new mama?_

Shocked by the young boys question, Arizona and Callie both don't notice the waiter refilling their drinks and placing their food on the table.

_Waiter: (to Callie) Can I get you ladies anything else?_

_Callie: (finally noticing the man) What? (clears her throat and looks up at the man) Uh, no, thank you. Everything looks great. _

_Arizona: (Carter's blue eyes glued to her own) I...(looks at Callie then back at the boy) I don't know, buddy. That's something Amber and your aunt Jordyn will have to talk about._

With a nod of his head, Carter went back to his toys seemingly pleased with that answer. The blonde moved back over to her own seat and began a hushed conversation with Callie. Soon Amber and the girls were headed back over to the table. After helping both kids back into their seats, the resident kissed the top of Carter's head and took her own seat.

_Amber: Wow, all this food looks amazing. (looks at kids) Hope you guys have a big appetite today._

_Callie: (getting up from her seat) Let me cut that up for you, Mija._

_Emma: (to the Latina) Mine too, please?_

_Callie: (smiling) Of course, princess._

Arizona couldn't contain the smile that broke out over her face while watching her best friend and her wife interact with the kids. Raising a child with Callie had been an amazing experience for her and she wanted to do it again. Knowing now was not the time for that conversation since they were still "new", she filed the thought away for another day.

During the remainder of the meal everyone was enjoying small talk about work, school, and plans for a group vacation. The question Carter asked never came up. Arizona would save that conversation for a time when she and Amber were alone. When the waiter came over to collect all the dishes, he set the bill on the table. Callie immediately picked it up when she saw Amber reaching for her wallet.

_Amber: (sees Callie with the bill) Hey! Brunch was my idea. (gets the Torres glare) At least let me pay our share._

_Callie: (handing her credit card to the waiter) No, this is my treat. Sort of a thank you for all you have done for us._

_Amber: I have always thought of Arizona as family. (places her hand on Arizona's) I know she would be there for me if I needed her. _

_Arizona: (smiles) Sof adores you. You are a part of this family._

_Sofia: (rubbing her eyes) Momma? I sleepy._

_Arizona: Okay, baby girl. Mommy just has to pay then we can go home for a nap._

_Sofia: (questioning) Mommy too?_

_Callie: (to Arizona) Actually, there is something I would like to talk to you about if you don't mind me coming back over._

_Arizona: (grabs Callie's hand and smiles) Of course I don't mind._

_Amber: I think we are all in need of naps now that our bellies are full._

**-Hours later at Amber and Arizona's place-**

The sounds and smells of dinner being made woke Amber from her slumber. Opening her eyes, she sees a stuffed elephant beside her instead of the boy with unruly curls that had fallen asleep in her arms. With a sigh she rolls out of bed and heads to the bathroom. Noticing the time, Amber throws on her scrubs and checks her hair one last time before walking out of her room.

As Amber entered the hall, she heard music coming from behind Arizona's closed door, Callie's voice singing in the shower, and the giggles of the children coming from the kitchen. Not wanting to be seen just yet, Amber peaks around the corner to see what they are up to. A smile instantly spreads across her face as she sees Sofia and Emma setting the table and Carter helping Jordyn fills the plates with food.

_Amber: (making her presence known) What's all this?_

_Jordyn: (looks over to Amber and smiles) Got out of work early. Figured you could use a nice home-cooked meal before your shift._

_Sofia: (finishing her task and hugging Amber) We helped!_

_Amber: (ruffles Sofia's hair) I see that. (walks into the kitchen and kisses Jordyn's cheek) Thanks babe._

_Jordyn: Mmm, you're welcome. (helping Carter down from the stool he was standing on) I was just about to send the kids in to jump on you. (hugs her girlfriend)_

_Amber: Well, if they had, the tickle monster would have gotten them. (looks around the room) Do you that? I think I hear it coming._

_Sofia: (gasps, then sternly) Stay away, monster!_

_Amber: (laughs) You're a brave girl Sof, but I think it is coming for someone else. (looks at the other two children)_

_Emma and Carter: Me?_

As Amber was carrying plates to the table, Arizona and Callie walked into the room. The kids all took their seats to prevent the tickle monster from getting them. Callie also sat down as Arizona pulled out a bottle of wine and poured a glass for herself, Callie and Jordyn.

_Amber: (frowns) I guess the kids and I will be having lemonade._

_Emma: (excited) Is it pink?_

_Amber: Of course, that's the best kind. (smiles at Emma)_

As Amber serves the kids their drinks, Jordyn is pulling dessert from the fridge for after dinner. Once she knew Jordyn's hands were empty, Amber began to creep up behind her.

_Sofia: The monster!_

Before Jordyn could turn around and question her, Amber had her strong Ortho arms wrapped around her and began tickling her. As Jordyn began to flail and try to get away, she heard giggling coming from the table. "The monster" was relentless and continued tickling Jordyn until they both collapsed onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

_Arizona: (dimpled smile) Alright you two. As cute as that was, Amber you need to eat and get out of here soon._

_Amber: (stands up and rolls eyes at Arizona) Yes, mom. (helps Jordyn up)_

_Callie: Oh! If you get a chance, could you check in on our post-op patient in 2304?_

_Amber: (sitting at the table) Sure thing, boss._

Light conversation was had as everyone finished their meal. Soon it was time for Amber to get to the hospital and Jordyn to get the kids home for their baths. Telling everyone goodbye, Callie shut and locked the door behind them.

_Callie: (turns to speak to Sofia) Alright munchkin, time for pjs and teeth brushing. Momma and I will be back to tuck you in in a few minutes. _

_Arizona: (to the retreating child) Pick out a book for us to read too, Bug. (looks over at Callie) Are you okay?_

_Callie: (nervously) There. There's something I want to ask you. I don't need an answer right away. You should take some time to think about it. (moves over to the couch to sit next to the blonde)._

_Arizona: (places her hand on Callie's) Calliope, you can ask me anything._

_Callie: (takes a deep breath then releases it) I was wondering (looks into Arizona's eyes) if you would come home?_

* * *

**Another chapter in the books. What did you guys think? Should I continue with this story or just finish it up with an Epilogue? Let me know what you think. I am open to any and all ideas. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This has been the most difficult chapter to write so far. My inspiration has been seriously lacking. Nothing in my personal life to draw from and no Calzona scenes for me to work with. May be finishing this one up in the next couple chapters.**

* * *

5 days. 5 long, nerve-wracking days.

That's how long it has been since Callie asked Arizona to come back home. What makes it worse is that the blonde isn't even in town. She, being a world class pediatric surgeon, got called to LA by Addison for a consult. The Latina missed her and was ready to start their life together over again.

_Amber: (standing next to Callie in the scrub room) Are you okay Cal? You seem to be elsewhere right now. _

_Callie: (obviously distracted) Hmm? (looks at Amber) Yeah, I am fine._

_Amber: (drying her hands) She's okay, Callie. She's coming back to you._

_Callie: (sighs) I'm just worried. About her being on a plane and wondering if maybe she doesn't want to move back in._

_Amber: (links her arm with Callie's as they leave the room) That place has a lot of memories for her. Good and bad. Maybe you should consider finding a house. You know, fresh start in a new place._

_Callie: (updating a chart) A house? Do you really think she would want that?_

_Amber: (smiling and shaking her head) You forget how well I know that girl. She has always wanted the big house with a big backyard and..._

_Callie: (cutting Amber off and smiling) Chickens._

_Amber: (smirks) and kids. As in plural._

_Callie: Um, (looks around then motions to the elevators) Let's go hang out in my office until our next surgery._

_Amber: (walks towards the lift and hits the button) I will go down to the good coffe cart and meet you up there. (hits the Lobby button)_

_Callie: I will just go with. (laughs and looks at Amber) Gotta make sure you don't flirt with the barista._

_Amber: Hey! (gives Torres the stink eye) I can't help that I am charming._

Both women laugh as the doors open at the ground level. After exiting the car, Amber pulls Callie over to the vending machines to get snacks. Running into Alex there, Amber briefly asks him about her favorite little man in the Peds ward. The young barista was all smiles when she saw the Drs approach her.

_Meg: Hey Dr Torres. (looks at Amber and blushes) Dr Jenkins._

_Callie: Hi Meg. My usual mocha please. (points to her resident) This one will have a vanilla cappuccino. (hands her money)_

_Meg: Coming right up._

_Amber: Thanks, Meg. (drops a couple dollars in her tip jar)_

_Callie: (as they wait) What was that about?_

_Amber: (playing dumb) That what?_

_Callie: The blush and huge smile on her face, that's what._

_Meg: Order up! (winks at Amber) Have a good day, ladies._

_Amber: (walking away) We met the first week I was in town. At Joe's._

_Callie: (hits the button for the elevator) Tell me you didn't sleep with her._

_Amber: (smirks) Oh, I totally did._

_Callie: (rolls eyes) I didn't even think she was gay!_

_Amber: (sips her coffee) Well after tequila shots with me, she was that night. (doors open and Amber walks out first followed by a shocked Callie)_

_Callie: (unlocking her office door) No wonder you and Arizona are friends. You're just alike!_

Flying was still scary for her. Especially when she had to do it alone. After gathering her suitcase from the luggage carasel, Arizona pulled out her phone as she walked toward the exit of the airport. After shooting off a quick text, she made her way over to a bench to wait. It was only 5 minutes until a familiar SUV pulled up and honked its horn. Smiling, Arizona picks up her bags, throws them into the backseat of the car, then plops down into the front passenger seat.

_Arizona: (putting on her seat belt) Thanks for picking me up._

_Jordyn: (shifting into gear) No problem. (moving into traffic) Ready to put this plan into action?_

_Arizona: (smiling) Absolutely. (stomach growls) After we stop for some food._

_Jordyn: Burgers and fries?_

_Arizona: Yes!_

Once their lunch destination was decided, they enjoyed idle chit-chat and sang along with the radio. Soon their singing was interrupted by a phone call coming in.

_Jordyn: (looking at the dash) Shit! It's Amber. Should I answer?_

_Arizona: Of course you should answer your girlfriends call. I will keep quiet. (does a zipper motion across her lips and hits the button to accept the call)_

_Jordyn: Hey babe! How's your day going?_

_Amber: Hey. Just got called into an emergency surgery._

_Jordyn: (questioning) I thought you were working with Callie all day?_

_Amber: I was, but Kepner and Hunt needed an extra set of hands and wanted me._

_Jordyn: That's great. I'm sure you will rock it._

_Amber: Of course I will. I'm awesome. (Arizona stifles a laugh) Anyway, I was calling to see if you could pick up Sofia for me. I'm not sure how long this will take._

_Jordyn: (looks over at Arizona) Sure. I am out running errands now._

_Amber: Thanks babe. I will thank you later. Gotta go scrub._

The call disconnected before Jordyn can say anything else. She pulls into the parking lot of Red Robin and kills the ignition.

_Jordyn: (looks over at Arizona) Okay, well I guess that changes things a bit. Guess we better take our food to go._

_Arizona: Nope. This will not ruin our plan. I will call Mer. Maybe the girls can have a play date til we can pick her up._

Arizona made the call to Meredith while Jordyn went in to place their to-go order. She paced back and forth as she explained her plan over the phone. She was nervous and really wanted this to run smoothly. After hanging up, she reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Just as she was lighting one up, Jordyn came out of the restaurant with their food.

_Jordyn: (looks at Arizona with a raised eyebrow) You smoke?_

After scrubbing out of the emergency trauma surgery, Amber moved into the next OR responding to a page from Dr. Torres. Each time she scrubs, she sings 1 of 3 songs that last the minimum of the 4 minute scrub time. Today's song choice happened to be one of her favorites. While being gloved and gowned, Callie looks up at her from her position at the patient's crushed leg.

_Callie: So, what was the song choice today._

_Amber: (smiling behind her mask) Chasing Cars._

_Callie: I love that song. (looking back at the leg) It's actually on the playlist we are listening to. _

_Amber: Awesome! Alright, where do you need me?_

A couple hours passed as Amber noticed that Callie looked a little nervous throughout the surgery. The Latina let her resident perform a lot of the surgery on her own, with help and encouragement. Once they were scrubbing out, Amber just had to ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue.

_Amber: Is that...(pauses) Is that what Zona's leg looked like after the plane crash?_

_Callie: (drops the soap in the sink and looks at Amber) That man's leg was completely shattered. Arizona's femur bone snapped and was protruding out of her leg._

_Amber: (drys her hands) I just feel so bad that I didn't make the trip out here sooner. She's my best friend. I should have been here for her._

_Callie: (exiting the scrub room) She wouldn't have wanted you to see her like that. Arizona didn't want to see or talk to anyone. Even me and Sofia._

_Amber: (nods head in understanding) So after I update Mr. Morrison's chart, is there anything you need me to do before I round on all our patients in an hour?_

_Callie: (looks at her watch) I think I am just going to work on some paperwork in my office for a while. Our next surgery isn't for a few more hours, maybe try to relax a bit? (both women start walking down the hallway)_

_Amber: (smiles) Relax? Not in any of these on-call rooms. (laughs) Maybe I will go up to the nursery and see all the babies._

_Callie: (jokingly) Oh, don't tell me my badass Ortho resident has gone soft._

_Amber: (scoffs) Soft? Me? No way. Just my biological clock starting to tick._

_Callie: You're not even that old, Amber. You still have plenty of time for kids._

_Amber: (entering the Attending's Lounge with Callie) My baby fever is going crazy, Callie. I can't even walk into a store without melting over the adorable baby clothes._

_Callie: (pouring two cups of coffee) I do the same thing. I just wish I would have had more._

_Amber: (taking a cup from Callie) There is always time. Talk to Ari about it. I know she would love more kids with you._

_Callie: (sighs and sits on the couch) What about you? Do you think you may have some in the future? With Jordyn, maybe?_

_Amber: (sitting next to her mentor) Oh God, its way too early to think about that! (sipping her coffee) Besides, I can't have kids anyway._

_Callie: (shocked, speechless) I...I'm sorry Amber. I didn't know._

_Amber: It's okay. It is a diagnosis I was given about a year ago. I think it's one of the reasons my ex and I didn't work out._

_Callie: (turning toward Amber) Is that why she left?_

_Amber: (sighs) I think that was part of the reason. I was ready for a family but Kat wasn't. She also hated that I was never home. Guess our lives were just headed in different directions._

_Callie: (a comforting hand on Amber's leg) Well as horrible as all that is, I am glad to have you here. So is Arizona._

_Amber: (smiles) I am glad to be here. Being in our home alone gave me a lot of time to think and decide that I needed a change. I mean, look at me now. I have a hot girlfriend with 2 great kids, amazing friends, and work at one of the best hospitals in the country._

_Callie: (softly chuckles) Sounds like life is pretty good for you right now, my friend. (playfully shoves Amber) Get out of here for a bit, I will page you when the OR is ready._

_Arizona: (deer in headlights look) Only when I'm nervous or know I am going to be in trouble._

_Jordyn: (laughing) Amber too. It's gross habit, especially for a doctor, but I don't mind._

_Arizona: (taking a drag) Do you love her? I mean, do you see a future with her? (noticing Jordyn's wide-eyed look) Look, I'm sorry, but I am just being the protective best friend here._

_Jordyn: (nervously) I, uh, sort of let it slip once, but I don't know that she really took it seriously. I do love her, but I think it's too soon to say anything._

_Arizona: I think she is getting there. (putting out her cigarette) When she first found out about the kids she freaked out, but believe me when I say she is all in._

_Jordyn: (gesturing to the car and walking towards it) She is amazing with them. I never thought that I would find someone that would accept them the way she has._

_Arizona: (getting into the car) She has a huge heart and love kids, so of course she was drawn to them right away. She will be an amazing mom some day._

_Jordyn: (smiling) They love spending time with her, but it's way too early to think about her as their mom._

_Arizona: Look, I probably shouldn't say this, but when we took the kids to brunch Carter asked me if Amber was going to be his mama._

_Jordyn: (shocked) He what?!_

_Arizona: (serious) I will only say this once. If you hurt her, Callie and I will hurt you. I don't think I need to remind you that my wife breaks bones for a living._

Jordyn shakes her head and starts the car. The rest of the ride to their first destination was silent. Pulling up in front of the building, the decide to eat before getting out of the car. As they were about to exit the car, I Kissed A Girl came on the radio and Jordyn laughs.

_Jordyn: (laughing) Did Amber tell you that this was the song she and Callie sang on the night we met?_

_Arizona: (laughs) No. She told me they sang together but didn't tell me what it was._

_Jordyn: They were really good. At first I thought they were a couple until Amber started talking to me. (fiddling with her necklace) It was just one of those instant attractions, you know?_

_Arizona: (grabbing her own necklace) Oh, I know. Did you ever hear the story of how Callie and I met?_

_Jordyn: Bits and pieces. Amber always says that she wishes she had a story as good as your's. _

_Arizona: (places hand on Jordyn's leg) Believe me, you don't want a story like ours. Not with everything we have been through._

_Jordyn: But you are still together and seem happy._

_Arizona: C'mon, let's get this stuff inside and I will fill in the blanks you have._

Minutes later they were stepping off the elevator and onto floor 5. Fishing out her keys, Arizona opens door 502 and allows Jordyn in behind her. Jordyn had been in the apartment before, but never really had a chance to look at any of the framed pictures until now. One particular photo caught her eye and she picked it up. It was of Arizona, Callie and Mark with baby Sofia.

_Arizona: (walking up behind the brunette) That's Mark. Sofia's father._

_Jordyn: (nods understandingly) You all look so happy._

_Arizona: (lighthearted laugh) Most of the time that man and I never saw eye to eye, but he became like a brother to me. (takes the frame from Jordyn's hand) He was a great dad. I still miss him some times. (sits the picture back down)_

_Jordyn: Sof is so young. She may not remember much about him, but I'm sure you guys tell her all about him. (sighs) I had a hard time dealing with Emma when she lost her parents. Carter was too young to understand._

_Arizona: (places hand on Jordyn's shoulder) Losing someone you love is never easy. C'mon, help me unpack this bag and set things up._

* * *

**Don't be afraid to hit that review button. Thanks to all those still reading this fic! **


End file.
